Kira's Adventures at Ouran Highschool Host Club!
by littlekoalas12798
Summary: When the daughter of a billionaire joins the host club as the first ever girl host what crazy adventure will happen? will love be uncovered? perhaps... Wooo deep haha ok I'm ruining it I know but kira is not the kira from death note btw that would be awful. and leave a review if you have questions, comments, or anything else!
1. So it begins! :D

Woo first story trying this out now so hehe I don't know how to get it to work on my Mac so :/ I'm PC-ing it! XD (no offence PC users) but yeaaaa this is my 1st author note or what not. I don't know haha please be kind to me. I'm kind of stupid so if you've read this far THANKS! :D .This story is based on Ouran High School Host Club (**which I do not own** if I did oh god u don't wanna know) So! Let me tell u who you are!

Name: Kira Haruna

Sex: female

Age: 16

Appearance: Blonde wavy/curly hair that's usually in cute pigtails, greenish eyes (not like SUPER green like subtle green)

Height: 5ft 4in

Weight:

Love interest: …hmmmm maybe I wont tell u (mwahahaha, I trust that you're smart and can figure it out 3)

Rich or poor: rich

Personality: kind, timid, stubborn at times, sarcastic, funny

Haha have fun! OH and p.s. I may add a few notes in order to explain stuff because (again) I'm stupid haha OK again GOOOOO!

You get out of your limo after thanking you driver and stand in front of the large entry way to the Ouran Academy with your bento and not so flattering yellow uniform.

"Great" you grumble as you accidentally drop all you entry papers, schedules, and other junk you had to bring to your first year here.

You quickly hunt down all the papers and walk into the academy. You're shown around the whole campus and attend the opening ceremony like a normal student and you're beginning to warm up to the school. During lunch you and a few friends you made all have lunch.

"AWHH! I can't wait to give Tamaki-senpai the cookies I made him!" one of your friends squeals.

"Eh? Who's that?" you ask.

All your friends give you a look that says 'are you stupid?'. Finally one of your friends tells you who the heck this Tamaki guy is.

"He's the king of the Ouran High School Host Club." She said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"The what club?" you ask.

You get another 'are you stupid?' look and then told by your three blushing dreamy eyed friends that the Ouran High School Host Club is a club where 7 incredibly adorable guys pretty much flirt with you. You friends then convinced you to go to the club with them after lunch, reluctantly you agreed

'How bad can it be?' you think to yourself as you walk down the hallway behind your friends who are giggling like…like…well like girls!

"Here we are!" One of your friends says hopping up and down

"Lets go in c'mon Kira it's gonna be fun!" another friend says holding her bag of cookies close to her chest.

You let out a sigh and nodded.

"Ok, ok let's go in" you say making a gesture towards the door.

Your friends opened the large doors and you were hit with the strong scent of tea and roses followed by a hurricane of rose petals. When the whirlwind of rose petals subsided you saw 7 boys standing before you. One boy was tall with blonde hair like yours and violet eyes. The boy next to him had dark hair dark eyes and was wearing glasses, he was also writing on a clip board which made you wonder what the heck he was writing. The next two boys looked exactly the same with ginger hair and striking golden eyes, they were striking similar poses and had a devilish grin on that would put Satan to shame. The next boy was short and didn't look like a high school student at all! He had light blonde hair and brown eyes he was also hugging a stuffed bunny which was super cute. There was another tall boy standing next to him with black hair and dark grey eyes who seemed a bit scary to you, and the last boy had brown hair a beautiful almost feminine brown eyes, he looked familiar though. You stared at him until he saw you and gave you a smile. Then it hit you. It was Hahuri.

"H-Hahu-" you started but were then interrupted by the tall blonde boy who greeted you with a little too much gusto.

"Welcome!" he beamed "How may we fulfill your desires?" he asked you all, his voice suddenly changing low and sexy.

"Uh-Umm." Your friend with the cookies stuttered, you noticed her face was beet red! "H-here Tamaki-senpai I-I made these cookies for you!" she said offering her bag to him.

He grinned and grabbed her hand pulling her close and holding her chin up so she was looking at him. She gasped and would have dropped the cookies if the shorter blonde boy hadn't caught them just before the hit the ground shouting "Cookies!" cutely.

"Your cookies may be sweet my dearest" he cooed, "but nothing is as sweet as you."

"KYAA!" your friend squealed her face so red you were almost worried she might turn into a tomato… A squealing tomato that is.

You turned to look at you other friend but she was in another group of girls across the room admiring someone.

"Great" you muttered to yourself crossing your arms looking around for Hahuri again

"**Is something wrong**?" two silky voices asked

You whirled yourself around to see the two twin boys standing behind you arm in arm. You gulped quickly before answering.

"N-nothing!" you answered tugging at your dress collar anxiously.

"Hey Kaoru isn't this the new girl from the cover of that magazine mother reads?" one of the boys asked his twin.

"Oh yeaa" Kaoru answered tapping his pointer finger on his lip clearly thinking. Then he snapped as if he figured it out. "That's it!" he said pointing at you "Don't you recognize her Hikaru? She's from the cover that magazine 'Billionaire Monthly' with all the latest gossip in the billionaire world" he said examining her with a devious grin.

'oh god' you thought giving yourself a mental face palm. 'Not this again'

Your family moved to America when you were in the 7th grade. The next year in America your father became a billionaire because of the large oil pocket he found and because of all the large stocks he owned, also adding to your profit your great Auntie Denise had left 10 million dollars in her will to your family. Your family was given the nickname 'The Baby Billionaire Family' because you were brand new in the Billionaire World, you had that nickname till now. You were even published on the cover of the 'Billionaire Monthly' magazine. Hence why that devilish duo knew who you were. You came back to Japan after a few months of giving your parents hints about Ouran Academy and convincing them that you could live alone with your maid and butler/chauffer. They gave in and poof! That's why you're here!

"My, my" said Hikaru doing a similar examination of her body with his eyes. Which made you feel very uncomfortable. "The Baby Billionaire Family eh?" he said. They then glanced at each other grinning like Cheshire cats then they both leaned in closer to you and whispered in your ear.

"_**You're much cuter in person." **_They whispered in unison you felt their warm breath tickle your ears as you stood there blushing a bit.

"uh-umm thank you" you said trying to recompose yourself.

"Would you like to have tea with us sweet heart? You're looking a little parched." Said Hikaru still grinning like mad.

"Umm actually" you said "Can I request someone?" you asked a little embarrassed you turned down their offer.

They both nodded in unison "**Mhmm! Who do you want?"**

You looked around ferociously searching for Hahuri who you had almost forgotten about! (cute twins are distracting) you finally found her and pointed casually at her.

"I'm requesting Hahuri please"

The End (of the chapter at least)

Author thingy ma-bobber:

Yea there we go that took me awhile I don't really know if its supposed to be that long or that short but ill find out soon enough! I'm really happy I was able to finish my first fan fiction! :D so proud! Haha anyway hoped you enjoy it and I hope your wondering how Kira knows Hahuri and who the love interest it but FEAR NOT I will be back! Please leave CONSTRUCTIVE criticism if you want it its possible I don't know I don't know I don't know I'm new haha I don't know anything so yeaaa till next chapter! OH and im sorry for any like mispellings or grammar problems no ones perfect right? except for maybe...one direction haha jk but i love them anyway bye bye! 3


	2. Kira Joins the Club! :D

Woo! Chapter two haha 2nd story! I'm going to try better on this one and hopefully the more stories I make the better they'll get! So yea I'm chillin' in my hoodie and my One Direction jams so I'm happy SO LET US BEGIN! :D OH! Yea yea yea I do not own Ouran High school Host Club ( I wish I did though)

"**Ohhh**" the twins said in unison.

"Well okay if that's who you want" says Kaoru looking a little disappointed.

"**But**" they both said putting an arm around one of your shoulders and then whispering in your ear again.

"_**We're always looking for a new regular." **_They whispered sending shivers up your spine and making you blush.

"Oh yea…" Hikaru said

"What's your name?" Kaoru finished

"O-oh uh Kira Haruna" you said extending your arm so you could shake hands with them (6 months of manners lessons) you felt nervous though. 'Why?' you thought as Kaoru grabbed your hand and shook it politely, while grinning.

It was like electricity. Your face changed from a light pink to red . Your whole body felt tingly, after that brief one second contact with Kaoru.

"I'm Kaoru." Said Kaoru.

'Remember' you thought 'hair parted to the left is Kaoru'

You gave him a smile and shook hands with Hikaru and then went to go sit down while the twins got Haruhi. You sipped some tea with two other girls that were sitting with you. One girl had a pink streak in her hair and constantly played with her necklace, which was a little ruby rose on a silver chain. The other girl had short jet black hair with a pretty blue bow in it, she didn't talk much but she nodded and commented every now and then. While talking to the girls Haruhi came up to the table with a large tea stain on Her uniform.

"Oh! Haruhi I'm so sorry about spilling tea on your uniform!" The girl with the bow exclaimed.

"It's okay." Said Haruhi with a smile.

That was the smile you remembered the one that you saw your whole life until you moved.

"Uh Haruhi, can I talk to you alone for a second." You said trying to ignore the embarrassment.

"Oh, sure uhhh….?" She said with certain tone of voice that asked 'whats your name again?'

"Kira Haruna." You said with a smile hoping she would remember you,

You saw her eyes widen a little as if she was remembering something as she got up.

"This way Kira." She said with a smile as she led you to what looked like a dressing room.

'This is it' you thought 'time to see if she remembers me.'

"U-uh Haruhi do you remember who I am?" you said looking at the floor.

'What if she doesn't remember me?' you thought suddenly starting to panic.

"Mhmm!" said Haruhi with a smile "I should have said it sooner but you look so different now

Kira!" she exclaimed hugging you.

'Phew!' you thought

"But how did you recognize me?" she asked.

"How could I NOT recognize my best friend!" You said happily.

"Haruhi my dear daughter, what are you doing?" exclaimed Tamaki who was now standing before them.

"Oh, Tamaki this is my best friend from my old school!" she said smiling. "Is the Host Club closed yet?"

"Yup" he said with a smile "Why don't we have some tea with your old friend!" he said then yelled out the door "HEY GUYS! HARUHI ACTUALLY HAS A FRIEND THAT'S A GIRL!"

After a few surprised gasps and 'wow really?' s Haruhi face palmed herself and walked through the door showing all 7 of the boys sitting on a couch and a few chairs around a table with some tea and cake layed out on it.

"**Eh?**" said the twins looking at you** "Hey! Its Kira!**" they said together.

You gave them a little wave as Haruhi led you to the table. You sat between one of the twins and Haruhi while you told them how you met Haruhi in the 2nd grade and you became best friends until you moved to America and couldn't contact her.

"How did you not tell me about your best friend since the 2nd grade Haruhi?" said Tamaki with tears flowing down his cheeks giving her a very sad (yet comical) face.

"You never asked.'' She simply answered, which banished Tamaki to a dark corner to cry.

"Anyway," said the boy with the glasses said "how about we introduce ourselves. I'm Kyoya Ootori." He said writing on his mysterious clipboard.

"My name is Honey!" said the short blonde boy hugging his bunny and eating a slice of cake.

(awww)

"I'm Tamaki!" said Tamaki who waved his arm from his corner still crying.

"I'm Mori." Said the tall boy with black hair. 'well he seems quiet…' you thought.

"**You know our names right Kira?**" said the twins giving her puppy dog eyes.

"U-uh yea!" You pointed at the twin with their hair parted to the left "Your Kaoru,"

then you pointed to the other twin "and your Hikaru"

"**Nope!**" They both said. Your face flushed instantly.

"B-but your hair…" you said pointing at one of the twins heads.

"We change our hair Kira." They said smirking.

"I'm Kaoru" Said the twin sitting closest to you which made you panic on the inside a little.

"And I'm Hikaru" said the twin sitting next to him.

"Okay got it!" You said laughing a little. You then looked at your watch and saw that it was already 2:30 (school ends at 2:00). "Well I better get going home now so-"

"NOOOOOO!" said a girls voice but it wasn't Haruhi or you it came from….under ground?

You heard a loud motor start up from under you, which caused Kaoru to glance at you quickly (to see if you were ok 3 but you didn't notice) you then saw a large pedestal rise from the floor. (now comes the retarded seal laughing :D) then you heard the weirdest laugh ever. It sounded like….like….a seal…a retarded seal. As the pedestal rose it revealed a girl with light brown hair that was tied with a pink bow. Everyone seemed a little annoyed with her and they gave her a bored and slightly annoyed expression.

'Who is this?' you thought staring up at her with everyone else.

"You're perfect!" she shouted smiling.

You pointed at yourself along with everyone else "me?" you said.

"Her?" everyone else said at the same time.

"Yes! Her!" she exclaimed, "I'm the manager of this fine establishment by the way my sweet Kira" she informed you.

"How do you know my na-" you began

"Never mind that! You are going to be part of the Host Club as our only girl host! With your cute shyness we'll bring in lonely boys that want a little flirt time too!" she said.

"M-me? Join the Host Club?" you said thinking about it "I mean it sounds like fun but what if no guys request me?"

"That's fine you'll just help with making and distributing tea and snacks! Or you could talk to some of our lesbian girls if your into that kinda thing."

"Uh no I'm not but it could be fun" you said. "Is it okay with you guys?" you asked. It wasn't going to be fun if no one wanted you there.

"Yea!" said Haruhi

"**You should definitely join us! It'll be fun!**" Said the twins.

"Yea! Ki-Ki-chan should join us we can eat cake together!" said Honey

"Sure." said Mori

"A new daughter that's just as cute as Haruhi? Yes I want you to join us Kira!" Said Tamaki.

"I suppose I'm fine with it as long as you give this place more profit and as long as you don't screw anything up" said Kyoya looking up from his clipboard.

'they all want me to join' you thought happily, you smiled and looked at the girl.

"Okay! Sign me up! I'm joining the Host Club!" You said, which was replied with a few happy cheers and a hug from Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Let's celebrate with tea and cake!" yelled Honey everyone agreed and you all had tea and cake to celebrate you joining the Host Club.

"Oh! Yay!" Shouted Tamaki "A brand new daughter that's just as cute as Haruhi! Just call me Daddy, Kira!"

"Do I really have to call him Daddy?" You mumbled to Haruhi.

"I don't, so no." she said, which caused another banishment to the dark corner for Tamaki.

"**Hey! Kira**!" said the twins "We're going to make you a special Host Club uniform for girls so we're going to need you're measurements." Said Hikaru. "How about when you come back tomorrow we'll measure before the club opens so come early okay?" said Kaoru.

"Okay!" You said happily thinking about what the uniform would look like in girl form.

"WAIT!" yelled Tamaki "I will not let you touch my new daughter without me being there!" He shouted at the twins.

"**Ok, ok!**" they said gesturing their hands for him to calm down. "Geez he always has to ruin our fun" grumbled Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

You looked at your cell phone and saw that it was 3:30. Phil would not be happy if you made him wait any longer.

"Well I really have to go guys cya tomorrow!" You said smiling and walking towards the door.

"**Bye Kira!**" they said in unison as you closed the doors to the club.

You shut the doors to the club and leaned against them taking in what just happened in the past 2 hours. You found your old best friend, made 6 new friends, met a retarded seal girl, and joined the host club! Today was not a bad day. Not a bad day at all. You smiled and walked down to the front entrance to the academy where your limo was parked, you got in and apologized to Phil who was very upset for your tardyness because he was also your other care taker and he was hired to look after you. After his lecture on responsibility you told him you would be doing club activities till 4:00 every day after school. He agreed as long as you called home and told your parents. He then drove you to your penthouse apartment downtown and you then ate dinner, did your homework, took a bath and then sat in bed thinking about what tomorrow would be like until you dozed off and fell asleep.

End of Chapter!

Sooo what did you think? It's a little longer than the last one but I have some ideas for the next one already, I'm pretty sure you figured out the love interest and you found out how Kira and Haruhi know each other so yea! Again sorry for any spelling errors grammar errors…errors in general but ill spell check and edit it like 10000 times ok?(k maybe just once or twice) Ok good well I'm sleepy now and ill try to get the next chapter to you soon! I hope you liked my story, if not tell me, and ill try to fix it so it is to your liking…unless you want to kill someone off I'm not doing that…Yet …(haha kidding!)… K TILL NEXT CHAPTER! :D 3


	3. Bleh! I hate blood XP

Yay! Chapter 3! Haha thanks to all the people that gave me reviews I love you 3 and I forgot to say sorry about misspelling Haruhi's name in the 1st chapter! Haha I had a spasm when I found out. Anyway! I'm happy I had ice cream and no homework and we're moving in 12 days haha I thought you would like to know that 3 and yea I have some good ideas for this chapter I don't know how long its going to be but we'll see! I hope you like it! Oh, and once again I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! Okey dokey here we go!

p.s. Hemophobia is the fear of blood. ;D

You find yourself standing on a road in the winter in your pajamas which is bad because all you wore was a tank top and a pair of fleece sleeping shorts, but the odd thing is your not cold you're just standing in the road in the snow. You look around and see pine trees lining the side of the road.

'Well this isn't Japan' you think.

Suddenly a car comes speeding towards you so fast you don't have time to react before it swerves and comes so close to you that it brushes your leg. You stand there in shock.

'I almost got hit' you think not being able to move, just watching the car continue down the road.

You then hear the ear-splitting sound of screeching tires as you watch the silver car spin out on ice and hit a pine tree sideways on the side of the road. In a total panic you rush to the car to see if they were ok. When you reach the car you're able to see the damage. The whole side of the car is almost in a 'U' shape the two side windows are completely smashed.

"H-hello?" You shout. "Is anyone okay!"

You finally decide to look in the window to see if anyone is in there. That's when you see the blood. You wait for your Hemophobia to kick in but nothing happens. You see that the two adults in the front are ok and calling 9-1-1 but they don't seem to see you. You look in the back seat and see two identical girls that looked about 10, one was blonde and the other had black hair. The blonde girl was okay except for the large cut running from her hip to her belly button. she grabbed on to her sisters arm and yelled her name, but she just sat there as pale as a ghost.

"Mika?" she said shaking her arm "Mika!" she shouted louder starting to cry.

'Oh God, please no' you think, 'she isn't…dead is she?' You thought starting to panic even more.

You rushed to her window (the one closest to the tree) and looked at her. Her whole side was battered and bloody and you saw she wasn't breathing. Then you remembered, and ran. You didn't know where you were but you kept running away from the crash remembering everything that happened that day. You heard a loud beeping sound and was caught off guard and tripped. You let out a surprised gasp and fell, then everything went black.

(BUH BUH BUM! Haha)

You wake up in your bed sweating and in a tangled mess of blankets your alarm clock blaring. You quickly hit it and get up shaking your head.

'It was a dream, it was a dream, it was a dream.' You say over and over again in your head.

You get up and walk to your attached bathroom. You take a shower letting the warm water wash away the haunting memories of that dream. You wash your face get dressed in your "lovely" yellow dress, blow dry your hair and apply a little bit of makeup. When you go to your kitchen Rachel is sitting there with your breakfast, she's wearing a t-shirt and faded jeans instead of her uniform. You let her wear more casual because you saw that she didn't really like her maid uniform.

"Good morning, Kira." She said with a smile offering you some eggs and toast.

"Good morning Rachel." You say sitting down eating the eggs and one piece of toast.

"Well I'm off!" You yell out the door of your penthouse.

You walk to your car and Phil drives you to school. When you get there you remember it's your first full day of classes since yesterday was just the tour and opening ceremony. You also remember that you have to go to the Host Club after History class. You find out that you're in the same classes as Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru. You quickly go to classes and stay with them the whole time. You guys mostly talk and make little jokes to tease each other.

"**Haha! Kira, watch this!**" The twins said with grins on their faces.

You watch as Kaoru trips and falls (purposefully) and Hikaru helps him up in a tight embrace. Suddenly a ton of sparkles come out of nowhere as you and Haruhi sit there watching them. (It's an awkward situation for you)

"Are…you okay Kaoru?" says Hikaru still holding him.

"O-oh yes, thank you Hikaru" says Kaoru who was blushing and giving Hikaru a loving expression.

All the girls let out a loud and irritating "KYAAA!" and surrounded the brothers.

"You two…really." Said Haruhi giving them a little eye roll.

You start laughing as the twins come up behind you and give you a backwards hug, which causes your face redden a little because Kaoru was hugging you. (Aww)

"**See! Kira gets our sense of humor.**" They said sticking their tongues out at Haruhi, which got them another playful eye roll from Haruhi.

"Okay class is about to start!" Said the teacher and everyone sat down in their seats you were put next to the window with Haruhi in front of you, Kaoru next to you, and Hikaru behind you.

In the middle of the class Kaoru put a piece of paper on top of your book without looking at you. The paper had your name printed on it with a little smiley face next to it which made you smile you opened it in your lap, making sure to be quiet. The note said:

_You're really going to like the Host Club uniform Hikaru and I made for you. _

-_Kaoru_

You blushed for no reason but wrote back saying:

_Sounds great I can't wait to see it! _

-_Kira_

You passed the note back to Kaoru careful not to let the teacher see you. He read it and you saw a smile curl up on the sides on the sides of his mouth as he wrote something else down on the paper. He passed it back smiling a little, if you hadn't known the reason you would think he just REALLY loved algebraic expressions. You opened the note and read it.

_Great! Hikaru and I can't wait to get your measurements _;)

-_Kaoru_

You stared at the note in shock.

'Is this some kind of sexual joke?' you thought. You gave Kaoru a surprised look, but then he smiled at you and grabbed the note back as if to write something else on it, but when he snatched if off your desk the teacher spoke.

"Kaoru, do you have something you want to share with us?" asked the teacher giving him a teacher look.

He gave him a poker face that didn't show any signs of embarrassment, or anxiety , he was able to slip the note between his legs so that no one could see it.

"No." he said his expression not changing.

The whole class stared at him for a second until the teacher gave out a sigh of defeat and returned to the lesson. Kaoru looked at you and grinned as he passed you another note.

Haha I was just kidding! The look on your face! Precious! We shouldn't pass notes the rest of class the teachers onto us.

_-Kaoru_

You looked at him and gave him a nod, after that whole thing it was about time to stop the note passing. "Onto us" the words popped up in your head. You blushed a little thinking of all the romance books you've read where the boy would say "They're onto us, onto our love!" You blushed a little more before shaking your head and forgetting about the thought. Once class was over you went to French, the girls gym class, Language Arts and History class. After History you booked it to music room #3 to go see your Host Club uniform and get your measurements for it. When you opened the doors yet another whirlwind of rose petals came at you once again but you were too excited to see your uniform you just walked through it.

"Kira!" said Tamaki giving you a bear hug.

"C-cant, breath" You managed to say

"Tamaki if you suffocate our new member I'm seriously not going to kill you." Said Kyoya "Kira the twins are in the dressing room."

"Yay! Ki-ki-chan is here!" said Honey giving you a hug. You hugged him back and promised him you would eat cake with him later.

You decided to let Honey come and see your uniform and since he was going Mori was going and you knew for a fact Haruhi and Tamaki would go so Kyoya would probably go to because everyone else was going. You walked to the dressing room giving Honey a piggy- back ride, he wasn't that much shorter than you maybe like a few inches but he wasn't heavy. When you got there the twins Haruhi was already in there with Tamaki and the twins who were standing next to what looked like a mannequin but you couldn't tell because it was covered with a white sheet. The twins were standing next to while everyone took a seat. They were so proud it was practically beaming off of them. You let Honey off of your back and sat down in the middle of everyone. The twins gave a little cough together to silence everyone.

"**And now!**" they said posing next to the sheeted mannequin "**the moment you have all been waiting for!**" They looked at each other and grinned, "**The Ouran High School Host Club's girls uniform!**" They said ripping the sheet off of the mannequin.

Everyone stared and let out a little gasp as they revealed a neon pink bikini with a jewel heart on the butt. The only part that wasn't string was the area for your boobs (which wasn't much cloth) and the small piece of clothe that was there to cover up your "area" (you know what I mean. I don't like using that word XP) there was a string that was supposed to go in between your butt cheeks!

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" yelled Tamaki. "Letting my daughter wear that! Are you crazy! She'll look like a stripper! I am not allowing you to make my sweet Kira a stripper!"

"Guys I-I'm sorry but I can't wear that." You said giving them a disappointed look.

The twins then started laughing. They both laughed so hard tears started to build up.

"Oh jeez!" Said Hikaru in between laughs.

Everyone gave them confused looks except for Kyoya who probably predicted them to go crazy.

"**Gotcha!**" They said laughing exactly the same time.

"Like we'd like Kira wear THIS." Said Kaoru

Tamaki gave them such an evil glare you could see the dark purple ora flowing out of him.

"You…" he said standing over them like the grim reaper.

"Ok, ok, ha-ha very funny where's the actual uniform?" said Haruhi.

"Right here!" said Hikaru gesturing to a red curtain, which probably had something behind it.

"Open it!" cheered Honey.

"**Okay! For the 2****nd**** time here is the Ouran High School Host Club girls uniform!" **said the twins pulling on a rope, which pulled the curtains back.

Everyone looked at the girls uniform in awe. It was the same coat but more fitted to a woman's figure and instead of black pants it had a short black skirt along with a pair of girls black dress shoes which were very cute.

"**How do you like it Kira?" **said the twins giving you a hopeful look.

"I-I love it!" you said getting up to see it better. It really was perfect for you.

"**It's so cute**!" said Honey and Tamaki happily

"Okay now that you've all seen it move along so we can get her fitted for it." said Hikaru gesturing towards the door.

Everyone left, except for Tamaki who was dragged out by the collar of his shirt by Haruhi.

"**Now" **said the twins grinning at you "**lets get those measurements**"

"Okay." You said a little worried.

Hikaru and Kaoru both took one of your hands and helped you up onto a little circle that was raised a little higher than the floor. Kaoru measured your arms and waist, which made you blush because he went right behind you so close that you could feel his warm breath on your back. He then brought the measurement tape around your waist and got your measurement, but he decided to poke two fingers into your sides making you take in a sharp intake of breath, which caused a snicker from both of the twins. Once they finished the measurements. They compared it to the measurements of the uniform and found that it was only a few centimeters off so they had you put it on while they pinned stuff in place.

"If we poke you with a pin just say ow" said Hikaru

"Okay." You said realizing that's all you've said this whole time.

As they were pinning it you looked at yourself in the mirror, you looked, well adorable!

"Hey one of the Hitachiin's come here for a second we need you to help us with something!" yelled Tamaki from the main hall.

"I got it!" said Hikaru giving his brother a look you didn't understand but it made him blush a little and glare at him as he left.

Now Kaoru and you were alone as he kept pinning, he had one pin in his mouth and was really concentrated so you just let him continue.

"Ow!" he said

"What? What happened?" you asked a little concerned.

He held up his index finger with had a large dot of blood on it, you quickly backed up not giving him a chance to explain what happened, but it didn't matter, you were hemophobic which meant you were afraid of blood, but no one but Haruhi knew that. You stared at Kaoru in horror as he came closer.

"Kira? What's wrong?" he asked looking at you with concern.

"B-blood," You gasped backing into the wall. "I-I'm afraid of-of-" you stared at the little droplet of blood drip down his finger.

"What?" he said unable to hear you, he came closer.

That's when your knees buckled. You felt Kaoru grab you so you wouldn't fall and him yell your name, then you heard Hikaru and everyone else come in.

"Kaoru what the hell did you do?" said Haruhi

"N-nothing!" he said "I just pricked my finger, it started bleeding and she started freaking out!"

"Idiot! She has a phobia of blood!" she said, you saw her rush towards you but you already blacked out the last thing you heard was her saying blood.

(OHHH SNAP haha)

You woke up in the infirmary with Kaoru sitting on a chair next to your bed.

"K-Kaoru?" You said surprised.

He quickly looked at you his gold eyes wide.

"Oh my God Kira" he said going to the side of your bed, "why didn't you tell me you were afraid of blood? I'm so sorry!"

"It never came up so I never mentioned it" you said. "It's okay, I'm fine now!"

You were caught off guard when he hugged you crossing his arms over your back, you could smell him and it made your face flush. You nervously, and awkwardly hugged him back.

"Good" he said still hugging you "Don't worry me like that okay?"

"U-uh" Your head was still spinning from his scent and his hug, "Y-yea sorry" you gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled back, letting go of you.

"Can you walk?" He asked.

"I fainted I didn't break my leg" you said sarcastically.

"Haha yea I know I was just worried." he said helping you out of the bed. "We finished the uniform though! You can get it tomorrow, and that's your first work day at the Host Club! Are you excited?" He asked

"Yea! I can't wait!" You said smiling as you both walked down the halls, you checked your phone and saw that school ended 15min ago. 'He stayed after school with me' you thought blushing a little.

Kaoru walked you to your car and said goodbye, you said goodbye also and got into the car laying on the back seat your face was warm and you could still smell Kaoru's scent on your dress..

"Did you have a good day at school Kira?" Phil asked, which caused you to spasm because you forgot he was in there.

"Y-yea." You said blushing "I did have a good day at school."

The End

WELL WELL WELL! That was better than the last one it was longer and I'm pretty sure the grammar and spelling is good so yea! It took me a while to get this and now you know what a phobia of blood is called! I got it off Google (my best friend, besides tumblr) so I don't know if it's right or not but whatever! Haha okay TILL NEXT CHAPTER! 3 :D


	4. Kira's first day!

Wow chapter 4 already! I didn't think id be able to make stories that fast but they're pretty short so yeaaaa. Anyway! Thanks for reviewing if you did and I am happy (again) I have M-n-M's and no homework again so yup I am a happy camper and I realized my hears turned into 3's so if you saw a 3 in one of the chapters its supposed to be a heart (because I love you, ;D) . Yup yup yup lets get reading shall we? oh and i do not own Ouran High School Host club, sadly.

You see two little girls in a garden and you suddenly remember that those were the two girls from the car crash dream, but it almost seemed like you were viewing them like a movie, you couldn't or even see your body you were floating around aimlessly The garden was beautiful, the sunshine shone through holes in the thick canopy of the forest, creating patches of light here and there. The two girls were on a swing that was tied to a tree branch, taking turns pushing each other.

'This must have been before the crash' you thought.

"Mika, push me on swing now!" said the blonde girl hopping on the swing happily.

"Okay!" said the dark haired girl happily pushing her sister higher and higher in the air.

They looked happy in the garden, laughing and smiling, you watched them play tag and search for butterflies together and it was unreal how alike they looked.

'They must be twins.' You thought, you kept watching until you felt weird pressure on your sides.

You quickly blacked out of your dream and woke up in class, Hikaru had been poking your rib cage trying to wake you up.

"Kira, wake up!" he said poking you again harder this time.

"I'm up, I'm up!" you said swatting away his hands groggily.

"Phew! We thought you were dead." Said Kaoru with a grin.

"Have you been sleeping enough?" Asked Haruhi.

"I think I have, I just…I don't know!" You said as the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

You focused on your work and the rest of classes went by quickly. By the end of History the twins and Haruhi were gone.

"Geez," you said to yourself "someone could have waited for me."

You walked down to music room #3 and opened the door taking in the smell of tea and roses.

"**Kira!" **Yelled Honey and Tamaki happily hugging you, cutting off your air supply.

"Your uniform is in the dressing room! Go try it on Ki-ki-chan!" said Honey giving you a cute smile.

"Yes!" Agreed Tamaki "I'd love to see my adorable daughter in that uniform!" He said with a happy tear in his eye.

"Okay, okay, jeez." you said jokingly with a little eye roll. You walked to the dressing room and found the uniform hanging on a rack. You grabbed it happily and went into the dressing room. While getting undressed you heard people coming in, you peeked outside and saw Haruhi and the twins sitting down waiting for you to come out.

"**Anytime now Kira!**" said the twins impatiently

"Okay okay jeez!" You replied.

You put the uniform on you saw that the skirt was shorter than before, so short that every time you bent over your panties would show!

'Those perverts!' You thought mentally cursing the twins, all you had with you was your gym bag. Then you remembered that you had volleyball shorts! They were the same shade of black as the skirt, so you slipped those on and then put your skirt, it worked perfectly your dignity was safe and you were able to get those perverts back for shortening that skirt. Slipping on the dress shoes and re-doing your pigtails you came out and did a little pose.

"**So cute!" **said the twins.

"You look great Kira!" said Haruhi.

"Thanks!" You were happy your friends liked it. Hopefully everyone else would too!

Kaoru seemed to be examining the skirt and then whispered something in Hikaru's ear, he grinned and shooed his face away from his ear.

"It's fine watch, you'll enjoy it." He murmured to his twin, then he threw the pencil he was holding across the room.

"Sorry! Kira could you get that for me?" He said with a wicked smirk.

You mentally killed Hikaru with a chainsaw in your head, but just smiled and happily said "Okay!" walking to where Hikaru threw the pencil.

You bent over and let them get a good look at your volleyball shorts.

'Ha!' you thought picking the pencil up and giving it back to Hikaru who had a disappointed expression on his face. Kaoru leaned back in his chair and smirked at his brother who shot him a glare, it was like they were having a telepathic fight.

Then you all saw Honey, Tamaki, and Mori poke their heads around the door.

'Here we go.' You thought.

"KIRA! YOU LOOK SO ADORABLE I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU!" shouted Tamaki, who was giving you a death grip hug, he had tears of happiness flowing down his cheeks.

"Ki-ki-chan looks cute doesn't she? Usa-chan?" Honey said to his stuffed bunny.

Kyoya then poked his head through the door. "Let's get going the club's about to open." He said.

"**Kay**!" everyone said in unison kinda ignoring him, which you could tell annoyed the hell out of Kyoya.

"Okay, Kira so Kyoya had the twins put up some flyers around school telling everyone about the new club member, so if any boys show up that's your cue to start acting cute and go flirt!" said Tamaki. "Don't worry if you don't know what to say just blush and be cute and shy about it! If no boys show up you'll just help with tea stuff!"

"Gotcha'!" You said. 'I know how to be cute right?' you thought, 'yes I do! I'll try my hardest to be adorable!'

~The Host Club is now open~

Only 3 boys came and you had tea with them, you mostly talked about what you liked to do for fun and vacations you've taken.

"So Kira do you want to come up to my vacation cottage with me sometime? It's great and there's even a lake there!" Said one of the boys.

"O-oh…" you said trying to think of something to say you looked over at Tamaki in a panic, he saw you and shook his head, 'act cute' he mouthed.

You were able to blush fiercely, stared at your shoes and said "I-I'm sorry, I can't go, can you forgive me?" You looked up at the boy with little tears you whipped up on the corners of your eyes.

"O-Of course, no sweat!" said the boy, obviously trying not to make you "cry".

You broke out into a cute smile and was able to get a little random sparkle action as you said "Thanks!"

"**So cute!**" said the boys in unison.

"Oh stop it!" You said cutely causing more sparkles.

"**Super cute!**" they said that made you smile and you all continued your conversation.

(Kaoru's POV)

"Wow, she's a natural." Said Kaoru looking over at Kira's table, she was currently sparkling up a storm causing the guys to praise her for her cuteness.

"Kaoruuuu" whined one of the girls he was talking to, "Your not talking to us!" She said pouting.

"I'm sorry my dear (not really)'' he said taking her chin in his hand and lifting her face up to his. She started blushing and she held her breath.

'Bingo' he thought, giving the girl a grin and backing away. He was certainly proud of Kira.

(Back to you! Err…Your POV)

"Bye Kira!" said one of the boys as him and his other two friends left.

"Heehee! Bye bye!" You said your voice a little higher than usual.

'Did I just "Heehee"?' you thought clearing your throat.

You were happy most of that was over, you were getting tired of flirting, You went to the back kitchen and made some tea, You walked around with the kettle and a small tray of cupcakes. You offered cake and tea to every table and almost everyone said yes. When you got to the twins table you saw they were with two girls, one was the one that you met when you first came here, the girl with the blue bow except now it was pink, and another girl with dark chocolate colored hair and bright blue eyes.

"Do you guys want some tea or cake?" You asked trying to sound casual.

"**Yea!**" they said in unison with caused the two girls to blush and giggle.

When you gave them their cake they took a fork full and fed each other, quite sexually actually, which was really awkward for you.

"Kyaaa!" yelled the girls, they were flapping their arms and it looked like they were having a little sissy fight with the air.

"As cute as this is, I think I hear Honey's stomach growling for more cake so I'll be off" you said turning around.

"Wait, Kira!" said Kaoru grabbing your hand, "You should come have tea with us." He said smiling.

Time seemed to slow down for you. Your heart was hammering and you could feel Kaoru's soft hand holding yours.

"U-uh, O-okay." You managed to say.

Both boys smiled and moved over so you could sit between them and you thought you saw the brunette girl glare at you a little bit but you ignored it. You sat awkwardly between the two brothers knowing which one was which you decided to watch the girls try to figure out who was Hikaru. When the girls left your phone beeped and you checked it out, it was a text from your Rachel it said:

"Hi Kira, I have to leave early for a family emergency, and Phil's going on vacation on Friday can you stay at a friends house this weekend? I'll pay their parents for letting you stay there. -From Rachel".

"Ehh? A text from your maid? Are you in trouble Kira?" teased Hikaru who was reading the text. "Oh? You have to stay at a friends house this weekend?" He said grinning like a Cheshire cat looking at Kaoru.

"Oh really?" Kaoru said, looking at the text, "well now."

"Oh shush, I'm not staying with you guys!" You said blushing at the thought. "I'm obviously staying with Haruhi." You sent her a text asking her and then watched her from across the room until she got your text, she looked at you and shook her head sadly. Then your phone beeped, the twins grabbed it and read it in high-pitched girl voices:

"**I'm sorry Kira I can't my dad wants us to visit my grandmother this weekend, sad face.**" They said together.

"Well, it looks like you have to stay with us now!" Hikaru said.

"Yea." Said Kaoru.

"U-uh..well…" You wanted to think of an excuse but came up with nothing.

"How about we have a contest, if you can eat 10 pieces of cake you don't have to stay with us." He said gesturing to the platter with like 15 pieces of cake on it.

"T-ten? I'll gain like 10000 pounds if I eat all that!" You said.

"Then you stay with us." Said Kaoru.

You put on your game face and decided to try. You finished the 1st piece easily, and the second was just a little harder, by the 4th piece you were full but kept going, you dragged on until you gave up at your 6th piece, you felt like you were going to throw up so you drank some water to try to keep it down.

"**You lose sleepover at our house Friday!**" the twins cheered, doing a little victory dance by shaking their hips and doing jazz hands.

"Bleh!" you said sticking out your tongue, "Ugh. My stomach hurts now, I'm going to go lay down" you start to get up when both twins grab on of your hands, one hand, the one that Kaoru grabbed, was on fire and you felt dizzy, and the other one just felt like a hand, but a friends hand.

"You can lay here!" said Hikaru, getting up and sitting you down and laying you down so your head was on Kaoru's lap.

"**H-Hikaru!**" both you and Kaoru said.

"Don't worry, your tummy hurts because of us so I'm going to get you ginger ale while Kaoru lets you rest." Said Hikaru grinning "I'll be back with ginger ale!" he yelled before running to the kitchen leaving you alone, laying on Kaoru's lap.

"Kaoru, its fine I don't have to-" you began to say.

"It's true Kira it's our fault your feeling sick the least we can do is make you feel better." He said putting his hand on your head, which made you blush like crazy.

You could feel all the eyes of the other girls in the club on you, which made you nervous. You felt Kaoru stroke your head.

"You should rest." He said. You looked up at him and saw him doing a poker face but he was blushing. Which made you blush more.

'Oh god this is so awkward! Dang it Hikaru! Kaoru doesn't like this either!' you thought, 'Lets assess the situation, I'm laying on a boys lap who I like a lot! And he's stroking my head trying to get me to fall asleep perfectly normal…GAHHH ITS NOT NORMAL!' You blushed even more, and shut your eyes trying to ignore everything around you, your aching stomach, all the girls watching you, Kaoru's hand stroking your head…Kaoru's scent…the way Kaoru breathed…Kaoru…You finally fell asleep and the last thing you heard was Kaoru saying "rest."

(if you didn't say "awww" at least once , even in your head, then I need to try harder ;D)

~The Host Club is now closed~

You woke up still on Kaoru's lap, he also fell asleep and there was a glass of ginger ale on the table in front of you and a note from Hikaru to you. You grabbed it quietly and read it. It read:

Dear Kira,

I came back and both of you were sleeping I didn't want to bother you two sleeping love kittens ('love kittens?' you thought) so I just protected you both from Tamaki and Kaoru's and my fan girls who tried to wake you guys up, haha, the club is probably closed when you wake up but I told the teachers you two love kittens weren't feeling well ('again with the love kittens! wait did he call us love kittens to the teachers?' you thought) they said it was fine. Make sure to pack your bags for Friday! ;)

From, Hikaru.

You heard a groan come from Kaoru and you crunched the note up in your fist, hiding it and then pretended to be asleep. You felt him move and he ran his fingers through your hair and tuck a loose strand behind your ear. While still pretending to be asleep he picked you up bridal style and laid you down on the couch. You heard him leave and then come back, leaving a note on the table. Then he leaned close to you and kissed you gently on the forehead. You tried your hardest not to blush, but then decided to tease him.

"K-Kaoru…" You groaned as if you were sleeping, you opened your eyes a little so that you could see his eyes widen and his cheeks flush.

'So he is capable of blushing a ton' you thought chuckling to yourself.

After giving you a head pat he covered you up with his jacket which was covered in his scent that you loved and left. The second you heard the door shut you sat up feeling your forehead, your face was hot and completely red as you read the note. It said:

Dear Kira,

I woke up and you were still sleeping, I hope your feeling better. Make sure to lock up the club before you leave its under the pot up front. Oh, and you groaned my name while you were sleeping. Having a sexy dream about me?

From Kaoru

P.s. Please return my jacket tomorrow.

Your face got even redder.

'A S-sexy dream? Is he crazy? As if! God…' You thought, you sat on the couch hugging your knees, blushing and holding his jacket close to you taking in his wonderful scent. You finally got up and folded up his jacket and carefully put it in your bag. Then you looked outside and saw his car leave. The last thing you wanted to do was see him right now. You walked outside and got in the car where, Phil greeted you happily and told you all about the vacation he's taking this weekend, you listened and acted interested but all you could think of was Kaoru.

'Dang it Hikaru,' you thought 'I'm going to kill you tomorrow.'

The End

Soooo? Haha that was cuter than the last one,…things are heating up huh? I wonder what will happen when she sleeps over….not like sex or anything just…death….haha just kidding no ones going to die! Psh…okay maybe Hikaru will die i mean Kira DID say she was going to kill him. K well TILL NEXT CHAPTER! And again sorry for any spelling or grammar errors no ones perfect! :D


	5. Sleepover time!

Yehaw chapter 5! Haha I cannot do southern but it was worth a shot C: ANYWAY yea chapter 5 woo! Sorry I didn't write anything yesterday because I went to some school fair and painted peoples nails and then slept over at my friend's house which I guess you could call it studying for this chapter :3 Oh and also I don't know if you care but I changed the rating to teen because like…things might get graphic for all my little tykes (not sex). OH and I get to paint kids faces tonight so I'm pretty happy about that C: and yeaaa the Hitachiin's sleepover is tonight I wonder what'll happen , ;D nothing too sketchy or sexual…but Hikaru gets pregnant LULZ JK (haha he doesn't get pregnant but it'd be pretty funny) mehehehe lets begin! ;D

You had an overall pretty normal morning, you got up said goodbye to Phil (I love Phil) and he dropped you off at school on his way to the airport. Because Rachel had left for a family emergency and Phil was going to Cancun, you had to sleepover at a friends house for a day or two. You walked into the front entrance of the academy in your Host Club uniform, holding your overnight bag. You tried to ignore the fact that not only were you going to your crush's house, but you were going to sleep in his house…with him in it.

'Oh god, I'm going to die. They're going to kill me by like pranking me till death.' You thought gripping your bag tighter, as you kept walking down the hall to your classroom. You were so deep into thought about what would happen that you ran right into the twins, literally you just whammed into both of them.

"**Good morning to you too.**" They said grinning, like they knew what you were thinking about.

"Thinking about our sleepover tonight Kira?" Asked Hikaru still grinning.

'Damn it! Stupid mind reading Hikaru!' you thought.

"Haha as if!" You said turning around so they wouldn't see you blushing.

"Whoa now don't get too excited." Said Kaoru as he and his twin put an arm around your shoulder guiding you to class.

They both leaned in so they could whisper in your ear, which brought back memories from the first time you met them.

"_**We're going to have so much fun tonight.**_" They teased while grinning, sending shivers down your spine once again, but this time was different than the first time.

Instead of backing away Hikaru stood completely still his mouth still close to your right ear, but you completely forgot about him when you felt a pair of lips softly kiss behind your left ear lobe. Your face instantly flushed and you backed away quickly, freeing yourself from the twins grasp.

"K-Kaoru!" You said shocked.

The twins chuckled. "I was just joking!" Said Kaoru.

"God! You scared the hell out of me!" You said going up to him and smacking him on the chest playfully but hard enough to hurt him a bit. "Maybe I won't sleepover at your house, maybe I'll just sleep outside!" you said jokingly.

Just then the school bell rang and you all went to class. The rest of the day was pretty normal. You went to the Host Club and mostly helped out with tea, 2 or 3 guys came in and you flirted with them for a while. Yep, it was a pretty good day. When school was over the only people left in the music room was you and the Hitachiin brothers.

"Well," Said Kaoru while stretching, "looks like its time to go home" he said grinning at you.

"Yep…" you said nervously.

The twins suddenly shouted "**Let's go!"** and grabbed you from under your armpits. Then they began racing to their car with you in their grasp. While in their limo you sat there awkwardly between them, Kaoru was a little closer to you than Hikaru but you didn't mind one bit

"We're going to have so much fun!" Said Hikaru excitedly.

"What are we going to do?" You asked.

They both grinned and replied "**nothing special**."

Once you all arrived at their house you got to see how huge it was. The twins showed you around the whole house, which took about a half an hour. When they were done you all went to their kitchen to have dinner.

"What would you like to eat sirs?" asked their chef.

"**Hmmm**" they said together.

"What do you want to eat Kira?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh…umm…I don't know." Then an idea popped into your head. "Why don't we try to make something on our own!" You suggested.

The twins and their chef all gave you a weird look.

"Making our own food…" Hikaru thought out loud.

"With Kira…" Kaoru said finishing his brothers thought out loud also.

"**Okay!**" They said together.

You all decided to make breakfast for dinner, you were all going to make pancakes, bacon and eggs. You didn't have much cooking experience but the twins were like mini chefs, they even had their own hats.

"Here wear this!" said Hikaru handing you a purple apron.

"Uh…okay." You said taking it and putting it on, you put your hair into a messy bun also, so that your hair wouldn't get in the way.

"You look so cute!" Admired Hikaru, which caused Kaoru to turn around and look at you. His eyes widened a little bit and he stared at you for a few seconds before he snapped himself out of his little trance and got back to work on finding the eggs.

You were all in charge of making different things. Hikaru was making the bacon, Kaoru was making the eggs, and you were making the pancakes. You found the flour, sugar, eggs, baking powder, and milk and mixed them together. When the batter was done you saw an arm reach over your shoulder and with it's finger, take some batter from your bowl. You turned around and saw that it was Kaoru. He licked the batter off of his finger and smiled at you.

"It tastes great!" He complimented.

"Really?" You said looking down at the batter.

"Yea taste some." He said taking a gob of batter and smearing it on your face. "Oops I missed your mouth." He said sarcastically.

"Why you stupid little-" You grabbed a handful of flour and flung it at him causing a big white cloud. You also grabbed an egg and threw it at him but missed by a mile and hit Hikaru.

"What did I do?" He asked flinging some butter at you, which landed in your hair.

"I'm going to kill you for that one Hitachiin!" You yell as you fling your pancake batter at Hikaru and his brother.

The food fight continued until the chef came in and yelled at all of you.

"This is a monstrosity, my kitchen is a place of culinary genius not food fights. Please leave this instant." He said giving you all a stern look.

"**We were bored anyways**" said the twins while leaving the kitchen, covered in flour, pancake batter, butter and egg shells.

You looked at yourself. You had butter and eggshells in your hair pancake batter all over your clothes, not to mention a light dusting of flour all over your body.

"Can I go shower or something because I am NOT sleeping like this." You said gesturing to yourself.

"Yea you can shower, but…" Started Hikaru.

"We're going to have to come with you to make sure your completely clean." Finished Kaoru.

"Hahahaha, no! I would rather sleep covered in food than have to shower with you perverts." You said teasingly.

The twins led you one of the giant bathrooms that was about the size of your living room.

"**Have fun**!" They said shutting the door behind them.

"I don't trust this, I bet there's a camera or something" You said looking around.

You decided to let your suspicions go and take a shower. All they had was men's shampoo and conditioner so you had to use that. Once you were done you wrapped your hair up in a towel and then wrapped another towel around your body.

'Great,' you thought. 'Now I smell like,' you smelt yourself 'Kaoru…' You thought blushing and taking another whiff.

"Okay Kira, enough of being creepy." You said to yourself walking to the door, but before you opened it you remembered that all you had on was a towel.

'I forgot my clothes at school!' You thought starting to panic. 'I can't let the twins see me like THIS! I can't put my other clothes on their already ruined! What am I going to do!' You thought pacing through the bathroom.

Just then, you saw a white robe hanging off a hook.

'SAVED!' You thought rushing to the robe. You got a good look at it, it was a plain white robe but it was super soft and fluffy. You put it on and saw that there were initials on the front pocket saying _K.H._

'Great…' you thought 'now I'm walking around in Kaoru's robe, but it's all I have so I'll have to bear with it.'

You walked out of the bathroom trying to be casual, but the robe was to big so you had to roll up the sleeves and tug it closer to your body.

"My, my, my, isn't someone looking rather cute in my robe." Said Kaoru's voice from behind you.

You whirled around and saw him standing there in his P.J.s, a pair of red flannel pants that hung low on his hips and a plain white V-neck t-shirt. He was leaning against a wall examining you in his robe.

"U-uh it was all I could find!" You said blushing, "I-I forgot my bag"

"Well then, you could always borrow some of my clothes." He said still examining you.

"U-um I don't think-" You started.

"Oh, I see you would rather walk around naked, that's fine too, I wouldn't mind." He said grinning.

"You pervert like I would go naked! Fine where's your room? I'm stealing your clothes!" You said defensively, which caused him to grin wider as you realized what you just said.

"Okay, this way." He said turning around and heading down the hall.

You followed him down the hall into his bedroom where Hikaru was sprawled on the bed in green flannel pants and a white v-neck t-shirt, flipping through a manga.

"Yay! You found her!" He said rolling around on the bed like a happy puppy (think of it for a second…awww 3).

"Yea but she has no clothes so I'm letting her use mine." Said Kaoru who was shuffling around in his dresser. "Here you go! These are the smallest P.J.s I have they might be a little big still." He said giving you a pair of blue flannel pants and a white (no v-neck D:) t-shirt.

You went into their attached bathroom and put them on. Kaoru was right the shirt was big and went all the way down to the middle of your thigh, and the pants were so big you had to adjust the strings so it wouldn't fall off and it was so long that it covered your feet.

'Damn Kaoru's long (sexy) legs' You thought. Pulling them up.

You walked back into the bedroom where both twins were laying on their bed, reading from the same manga. They both looked up when you came out of the bathroom.

"**Cute!**" they said taking in an eyeful.

"Haha thanks" you said giving them a little twirl. "So where am I sleeping? Is there like a guest room or?" you asked pulling up your pants.

Both twins grinned. "We'll save that stuff for later! Right now we're going to watch a movie."

"Yay! I love movies!" You said happily.

"Okay then lets get going!" Said Kaoru happily.

"What movie are we watching though?" You asked Kaoru.

"I don't know Hikaru picked it up and wouldn't let me see what it was." Said Kaoru looking at his brother.

"Oh yea, I picked up Ju-On (The Grudge) Two" Said Hikaru with a smile holding up the case.

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Idiot! We can't watch that Kira's afraid of blood!"

"It's okay, its just blood in real life." You said giving him a reassuring smile.

He gave you a concerned look. "Okay, but if you start to feel woozy or sick just tell me and we'll stop the movie." He said.

"Okay! Lets go!" shouted Hikaru who was already half way down the hall.

"Yay!" you said running after him, you looked behind you quickly to make sure that Kaoru was following you. He was.

All three of you raced down to the den, you all brought 2 big blankets and a couple pillows, Hikaru popped popcorn and you all got a glass of soda-pop. Then you all sat down on the couch and started the movie. You were on the end with Kaoru next to you holding the popcorn.

"Yay scary movie!" You cheered as the movie started.

The movie wasn't very scary in the beginning it just made you jump a few times. You realized that you had abandoned your pillow and moved closer to Kaoru. You reached over and took some popcorn from the bowl in his lap (awkward two second situation). You were about half way through the movie and you were pretty proud of yourself you only jumped like 4 or 5 times, but then a really scary part came up and scared you badly. You jumped letting out a little gasp, at the same time you hugged Kaoru's arm, and hid your face in his shoulder, which was a bad idea because you could smell him (he smells good okay?) and feel his soft, warm, skin on your face.

"K-Kira, the scary parts over," He said lifting your chin with his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked his eyes full of concern, but he was still grinning.

"Y-yea," you said blushing, and letting go of his arm.

Once the movie was over you all went back to the Hitachiin's bedroom (that sounded semi-sexual hehe).

"So where am I sleeping?" You asked.

"**With us.**" The twins answered, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"W-with you?" You asked blushing a little for no reason.

"Yea! We want you to stay in the same room with us because we are friends after all. You can sleep on the couch in here if you want, or you can sleep with us." Hikaru explained.

"The couch it is." You said grabbing a pillow and a blanket.

The couch in the twin's room was pretty comfy. You were able to fall asleep quickly, until you had a nightmare with the grudge girl and a lot of blood in it. You sat up in bed panting, and crying a little, your hair was a bit of a mess and it looked like you had been tossing and turning a lot in your sleep. Kaoru woke up and sat up looking at you with concern, his hair was a bit ruffled along with his clothes (hehe). You couldn't take being alone on this couch anymore so you got up and started walking to his bed, (with Hikaru in it).

"Kira? Did you have a bad dream?" He asked as you stood at his bedside.

You nodded tears rolling down your cheeks, completely aware that your pants were low and hung on your hips, showing your panties a little. Kaoru moved over and let you lay in the bed next to him. You climbed in and let him wrap his arms around you. That dream was so scary and you just wanted someone to comfort you. You didn't care that you and Kaoru didn't have an official relationship you just wanted to sit there in his arms and let him hold you close to him. All of a sudden he kissed you on the forehead, which caused you to blush, and said the words you never thought he would say.

"I love you Kira." He said quietly.

The whole world seemed to spin a little as you took those words in. You cuddled closer to him and, whispered to him, you weren't sure he could hear you but you said it anyway.

"I love you too." You whispered.

That caused him to hug you tighter and lean in closer to you and kiss you on the cheek. You let him and kissed him on the cheek too. Then you fell asleep wrapped in Kaoru's warmth and love, as you heard him whisper 'I love you' over and over in your head.

(funny thing don't read if you don't want to ruin the cute mood: poor Hikaru what if he woke up and was sitting there hearing his brother confess to a girl he liked? Oh geez that would be so awkward if I was laying there haha.) but also awww! They're so cute now, I hope you like it because it's like almost midnight and I'm still writing this because I don't want to kill you from story deprivation. This is like one of my favorite chapters and it is not the ending! Haha I refuse to end this story! So yea I'm tired and I don't really know when the next chapter will be out because I'm all busy with moving stuff so yea I'm going to go to bed now so goodnight. TILL NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	6. It's Official!

Yea! Chapter 6! Haha yup things are heating up ;D anyway enough of my creepiness I'm just going to say that I love baby goats and that is all ENJOY READING!

You wake up still snuggled up next to Kaoru.

'Gah!' You thought moving away from him a little. 'What happened and why am I snuggling with Kaoru?'

Then you remembered that you had a bad dream last night, you remembered what it was about too. The dark haired girl from earlier dreams was the grudge girl and she was chasing you though a fancy house with blood everywhere you turned, which was bad since you had a phobia of blood. When you woke up crying you woke up Kaoru also and you ended up telling him you loved him and, he told you that he loved you. You start blushing. Kaoru stirs and lets out a groan as he stretches out on the bed. He opens his golden eyes and looks at you smiling. Then he hugs you closer to him and kisses you on the head. Your face turns scarlet.

"Good morning" He says.

"G-good morning." You reply still being hugged by him.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone, I do not want to be here when you love birds get freaky." Said Hikaru getting up.

You both tense, you completely forgot that Hikaru was still in here with you.

'Did he hear the love thing?' You thought, worried.

"Oh and I also heard the little 'I love you Kira' (low voice) and 'I love you Kaoru' (high voice)" He said as he stood in the doorway.

"God Hikaru!" yelled Kaoru throwing a pillow at his twin brother.

He dodged it and began singing "Kaoru and Kira sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes Kaoru with the baby carriage!"

"**Oh shut up Hikaru!**" You both yell, which causes him to start laughing as he turned and left the room.

"Geez…" Said Kaoru who was blushing a little.

"We should probably get up and get some breakfast." You said, you didn't eat much popcorn last night and now you were starving.

"Okay." Said Kaoru getting up, and then helping you out of bed.

You both walked downstairs to where Hikaru was lounging on the couch with a bowl of cereal.

"Oh so the love birds decided to leave the coop I see." He said with a spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Oh shut up!" Said Kaoru plopping down next to him and taking a bite of his cereal. "At least I don't talk with my mouth open."

"You guys are seriously hilarious." you said as you heard your cell phone that was on the counter top start to jingle, it was Haruhi. "I'll be right back!" You said grabbing your phone and running into a sunroom.

You picked up your phone. "Hey Haru-"

"You slept in the same bed with Kaoru. Why?" asked Haruhi in a neutral tone of voice.

"W-well I had a bad dream and I was crying and He woke up and let me lay with him and he ended up telling me he loved and I said I loved him too and then I fell asleep after he kissed me on the cheek, and how did you find out?" You asked.

"Hikaru sent me a picture with a caption that said 'The love bunnies.'" She said.

"Honestly! Why does he have to call us something with the word love and then an animal after it, love kittens, love birds, love bunnies! We're going to be called love alligators pretty soon." You said pacing and putting your hand on your hip.

"Haha yea, but are you guys official now or what?" She asked.

"O-official?" you thought out loud, "I don't know because he just said he loved me and I said I loved him so does that make it official?"

"I don't know, are you guys going on a date anytime soon?" She asked.

"No, we just kinda woke up so I don't know, what if he like thinks of it as not a big deal and I end up thinking it's a big idea and then I blow it? What if I act like I don't care and hurt his feelings? What if he never asks me out? What if I ask him if we're going out now and he thinks I'm stupid for not taking the hint? What if I assume we're going out and he thinks I'm some crazy clingy chick?" You ask starting to panic.

"Calm down, just act normal and see what happens." She said, you heard an old woman's voice in the back round saying something about shopping. "Ugh. I gotta go, remember act normal. K bye."

"Bye." You said hitting the end call button, but 5 seconds later your phone rang again, You looked at the screen and it said 'Tamaki (Daddy)' which Tamaki put on your phone, you picked it up holding it away from your ear.

"YOU SLEPT IN THE SAME BED WITH KAORU!" He yelled.

"T-Tamaki, calm down I just had a bad dream and one thing led to another and we were in the same bed nothing happened!" You said defensively.

"Okay but so help me if that boy hurts my little Kira he will be in a world of pain!" He yelled.

"Tamaki be quiet!" yelled a woman's voice from the back round.

"Tamaki I have to go eat breakfast now so text me later okay?" You said, lying.

"Okay." He grumbled "Bye Kira!"

You hung up eagerly.

'Ok we're going to get out of this sun room without my phone going off again.' You thought to yourself.

You reached for the door handle but your phone went off twice saying you had two texts one from Kyouya and the other from Honey.

"Geez!" You said as you impatiently read the first text, it said:

I saw the picture that Hikaru sent, if you and Kaoru are in a relationship please don't tell anyone at school besides people in the Host Club, it'll affect the twins and your popularity if you're in a relationship. I sent everyone else a text telling them not to tell anyone also.

-Kyouya.

You replied:

Yea, I'm not sure if we're official yet but I'd still keep it a secret dummy!

The second said:

Awww! Ki-ki-chan you and Kao-chan look like little bunnies sleeping together!

-Honey

You replied:

Thanks Honey, just don't tell anyone! (:

You walked out of the sunroom to find the twins still laying on the couch watching T.V.

"I'm going to kill you." You said, giving Hikaru an evil glare.

"Haha why's that?" He said grinning at you.

"YOU KNOW WHY YOU INCONSIDERATE PIECE OF CRAP!" You yelled whacking him on the head with a pillow "SENDING THAT PICTURE MESSAGE! GOD YOUR LUCKY I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING SHARP OR HEAVY NEAR ME!"

"Hahahaha okay okay! I got it sorry!" He said grinning.

"You'd better be because we might both be trying to kill you from today on." Said Kaoru closing his phone.

'He heard about the picture too!' You thought.

"I was just trying to save you guys the awkwardness of telling everyone you're a couple. You are an official couple now right?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"**U-um…**" You both said looking at each other.

"What do you think? Are we?" You asked.

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

"Okay I'm leaving this soap opera. Report back to me when your done with," He made a weird hand gesture towards you, "That."

Hikaru left the room, which now left you and Kaoru alone, again.

"Uh…" You said blushing and looking at your feet that were covered up bye Kaoru's flannel pants.

"Do you want…" He said blushing a little, "to be in a relationship?"

You looked up at him. Yes, you did more than ever, but when you tried to speak nothing but air came out, so you nodded giving him a smile. His face brightened up and he smiled at you.

"Good." He said walking up to you and hugging you. "Because I love you and I want you to know that."

He kissed the top of your head and cupped your head in his hand. You were positive you were blushing. He brought his face inches away from your face, you could feel his breath on your lips. Now you were so red you could be a tomato.

"Kaoru…" you said softly but loud enough so he could hear you. 'Wow,' you thought 'is this all I'm going to say this whole time?'

"I love it when you say my same Kira." He said smiling.

'Oh god that sounded sexy' you thought.

Kaoru began to lean in closer to you.

'Is he going to kiss me?' You thought panicking, you shut your eyes tightly blushing even more, 'we just started going out shouldn't we wait till our first kiss? But on the other hand his lips were pretty soft looking…'

Just as he was about to kiss you the doorbell rang, which caused you and Kaoru to jump back even though you were nowhere near the door.

"I should get that." He said looking a bit annoyed with the door and whoever was behind it. He walked to the door and opened it, you heard a muffled "hello?"

"KIRA! WHERE ARE YOU? WHAT DID THIS PERVERT DO TO YOUR INNOCENCE?" Yelled Tamaki.

"T-Tamaki…" You said, giving yourself a face palm. 'Way to ruin a perfect moment.' You thought.

You heard Tamaki and a few other people come bounding into the living room. It was Tamaki, Honey, and Mori.

"H-hey guys." You said trying to act casual.

"KIRA!" yelled Tamaki as he hugged you "What did that pervert do to you? Did he hurt you? Steal your virginity? Rape?" He said shaking your shoulders.

You don't know why but you started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh no he gave her some kind of drug and no she's gone crazy! We have to get to the hospital Mori call an ambulance! Poison control! My lawyer!" Said Tamaki

"Tamaki, I'm fine it's just funny how protective you are over me." You said re-composing yourself.

"Ki-ki-chan your still in your pajamas." Said Honey lightly tugging on your flannel pants.

"Haha yea sorry about that I'll go change in a few minutes." You said.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" asked Kaoru.

"Well after I heard that you too were sleeping together I thought I'd come over to make sure my dear daughter is safe." Said Tamaki, hugging you tightly.

"We decided to come because we wanted to see Ki-ki-chan, Kao-chan and Hika-chan! Isn't that right Mori?" said Honey.

"Mhmm." Said Mori nodding.

"Oh, well it's only 10:00 do you guys want to go get brunch or something?" You asked, still hungry.

"Yea!" Said Honey happily jumping on your back.

"Sure I'm up for food." Said Kaoru with a smile that gave you butterflies. "Hey Hikaru we're going to get some brunch are you coming or not?" He yelled down the hallway.

"Food? Yea sure!" He yelled back. (Haha that's me)

"Okay well we'd better get dressed then." You said walking out of the room with Kaoru. "We'll be right back!"

You and Kaoru walked down the hall when you remembered that you still had no clothes.

"Uh…Kaoru I still don't have clothes." You said awkwardly.

"You can probably use one of my moms old outfits," He said reaching over to hold your hand, you starting blushing again as he wrapped his warm hands in your perpetually cold ones, "but of course I'd have to help you get it on." He said with a grin.

"You pervert!" you yelled pushing him playfully as you both walked down the hall.

You both walked into the master bedroom of the house and you sat on the bed and waited for Kaoru to fish something out of his mother's closet.

"Are you sure your mom would be okay with this?" you asked playing with your fingers.

"Yea I think it'll be fine they're really old like from when my mom was super small, here" He said giving you a pair of jean shorts and an old black v-neck t-shirt with cherry blossoms on it.

"Cute! Are you sure I should wear these?" You asked holding up the shirt.

"Yea, you'll look cute. I'm going to go change so you can just change in here and meet everyone else back in the living room." He said leaning in the doorway.

"Okay." You said smiling at him as he shut the door behind him as he left.

You put on the shorts on but they were a little big so you had to find a belt. Then you put on the top, which fit you perfectly, you looked in the mirror and examined yourself.

'Wow, he was right.' You thought twirling in front of the mirror. 'I do look kinda cute in this.'

You left the bedroom and then walked down to the living room where everyone else was waiting.

"**Cute!**" said the twins, they were wearing matching jeans and the same t-shirt but in a different color.

"Thanks! Now where are we going to eat?" you asked, still super duper hungry.

"Lets go to the Pancake Hut!" Said Honey.

"Hmm I've never been there, sure!" You said.

"The Pancake Hut it is!" declared Tamaki.

You all piled into Mori's car and drove to The Pancake Hut. You thought it would be a small family restaurant, it wasn't. It was actually a high class, modern restaurant.

"Whoa." You said sitting down with Kaoru next to you.

"Yea it's pretty high class, but we're high class." Said Hikaru sitting down next to his brother.

A waitress came around and took your orders you ordered two chocolate chip pancakes, Hikaru and Kaoru got the banana nut pancakes, Tamaki got the blueberry pancakes, Mori got plain buttermilk pancakes, and Honey got Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry on top (haha details).

"Yay!" Cheered Honey as the waitress put down his plate that was piled higher than he was.

"Thank you." You said as she put your two pancakes in front of you.

You began to eat you pancakes, Tamaki ate in a very fancy manor wiping his mouth every few bites, the twins ate in sync, Honey dug in and looked the exact opposite of Tamaki, Mori ate normally not really talking at all, you ate most of your pancakes and talked a little bit with everyone but they were way to busy eating.

'Boys.' You thought rolling your eyes.

"Mmm Kira that looks good." Said Kaoru looking at your forkful of pancake.

"Do you want to try some?" you said offering him a piece.

Instead of taking the fork, he leaned forward and had you feed it to him.

"G-geez Kaoru what are you five?" You said laughing.

"Oh that's right," said Tamaki putting down his fork and wiping his mouth (like a sir!). "We need to sort this out now. Are you two a couple? and if so please explain how and why it happened."

"W-we are a-a-a-a…" you began saying.

"We are a couple." Said Kaoru with a straight face, he then reached under the table and held your hand that was resting on your leg. You nodded at Tamaki and squeezed Kaoru's hand.

Tamaki looked shocked for a millisecond but recomposed himself "how and why did this happen?"

"We just kinda confessed out of the blue. He was there and we were alone and to me it seemed like a good time to tell him how I felt." You said which earned you a hand squeeze from Kaoru.

"Same here, and we became a couple because we love each other it's as simple as that." Said Kaoru.

"Awww!" said Honey taking a bite of his pancake.

"I support you both because I love you both, but if your going to get all cutsie

I'm going to have to play a few tricks on you both." Hikaru said wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Fine fine if you're all okay with it I'm okay with if but if he hurts you in any way Kira I'm going to kill him." Tamaki said.

Mori gave a nod of approval.

"Then it's settled we are now an official couple!" Said Kaoru giving you a peck on the cheek.

All you could do was smile and blush, you were happy that everyone approved of your relationship with Kaoru, and you were blushing because he loved you and because of all the sweet things he's done lately. You all chipped in a bit for the bill, which was about $150 total. You and Kaoru walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Until everyone forgot where Mori parked.

"Mori's car!" Shouted Tamaki "Come out, come out wherever you are!"

"It's a car, not a person Tamaki…" said Hikaru.

"Found it!" declared Honey who was on Mori's shoulders.

"Yay!" you said walking up to Honey and Mori, "Where is it?" you asked

"Right there!" He pointed about half way through the parking lot.

"**That's a really long walk**" complained the twins.

"We don't have to leave right now, we can just walk around the shopping district and then call your chauffer later." You suggested.

"Commoner shopping district?" said Hikaru.

"We've been to the commoner store but never the whole commoner shopping district!" said Kaoru.

"I can't I have to go to a meeting and Mori and Honey said they would drive me there on their way home from the cake shop." Said Tamaki. "Goodbye and good luck my dear daughter!" He said hugging you, then Honey, Mori and Tamaki began walking to the car.

"**Commoner shopping district! Commoner shopping district!**" cheered the twins.

"Okay, okay" you said "lets go."

"**Yay!**" they cheered running in front of you.

'Geez' you thought 'today is going to be a long day.'

Yay finally! It's done! Tired. Too lazy to think of stuff to write. Leave reviews if you want. TILL NEXT CHAPTER! ****sleeps****


	7. A day in the shopping district

Chapter 7 yay! Haha yep. I'm hungry. Anyway thanks for reading if you've read this far and…yup that is all, begin your reading journey! Haha I do not own Ouran High school Host Club

* * *

You and the twins began walking down the shopping district's road, it had a lot of good stores and restaurants.

"Wow! People can actually buy gum like this?" asked Hikaru looking at a gum ball machine, "Its so cheap!" He bought three gumballs one for each of you. You got a pink one Kaoru got a blue one, and Hikaru got a green one.

"**This is surprisingly good for commoner gum!**" said the twins both blowing a bubble at the same time.

"So where are we gonna go shopping?" you asked looking at all the stores, most you recognized, since you weren't rich till about a year or two ago you were used to the 'commoner' things unlike the twins.

"**There!**" said the twins pointing at a stuffed animal shop, by now a few people had noticed that the twins were completely in sync with each other and began staring at them.

"There? You guys want to get a stuffed animal? Aren't you both a bit old for that?" you asked.

The twins both wrapped an arm around your waist and whispered in your ear.

"_We get lonely at night with no one to hold close_" said Hikaru.

"_It's true Kira,"_ That sent shivers down your spine "_We get so lonely and cold with no one to hold close to us, we only wish to get someone or something to hug at night, unless you want to be our stuffed animal." _Said Kaoru.

You let out a sigh. "Fine lets go." You said.

"**Yay!**" Said the twins as they hauled you into the stuffed animal shop.

The shop had shelves stocked with stuffed animals of almost every animal, shape, size, and color you could think of. As the twins explored you walked down the isles examining the stuffed toys. You came up to the stuffed cats and saw a stuffed white cat with a pink bow around its neck you had to admit it was cute. It was pretty high up on the shelf and you had trouble reaching it until an arm reached for it behind you and grabbed it. Surprised you turned around expecting it to be Kaoru or Hikaru. It was neither of them. Instead it was a boy with brown curly hair and gray eyes, you recognized him, he was one of your Host Club clients one time, his name was Nathan Grey, he was from Holland and his father owned a company that made textbooks.

"Here." Nathan said smiling at you and handing you the cat.

"T-thanks." You said taking it, it was really soft.

"Kira right? You're a member of the host club." He said leaning against the bookshelf.

"Yea." You said avoiding eye contact with him. Being alone with Nathan made you feel uncomfortable for some reason.

"You're very pretty." He said suddenly, giving you a smile.

His words shocked you for a second and made you blush.

"T-thanks." You said clutching onto the stuffed cat. You were now looking around the store for the twins. 'Damn it! Where are those two when I need them!' you thought.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" he asked looking into your eyes. You didn't like where this was going at all.

"Sure." You said hesitantly.

"Will you…go-" he began, but he was cut off when you felt two arms hug your shoulders from behind. You looked up and saw Kaoru he was resting his head on top of your shoulder. He looked a bit upset but it was covered up with a fake smile.

"Oh, K-Kaoru…" you said not moving.

"Hey Nathan, fancy meeting you here." He said smiling but you could see him glaring at Nathan.

"Hey Kaoru!" he said smiling, but you could also see him glaring back at Kaoru.

You did not like this situation. So you tried talking about something else.

"L-look what I found Kaoru isn't it cute?" you said still being hugged by him, you turned around and showed him the cat.

His glare came off of Nathan and he looked at the cat, his expression was softer now.

"Cute!" he said smiling at you.

"Isn't it? It's really soft too!" you said petting it's head, you then brushed it on his cheek, causing him to chuckle.

"Wow, it is! Are you going to buy it?" he asked.

"I think so I don't know how much it costs though." You said looking for the price tag.

"I had to help get it off of the shelf for her because of how short she is." Nathan said with a chuckle.

Kaoru's eyes shot daggers at Nathan. "Can't you see you are no longer in the conversation?" He said his words dripping with poison, still not taking his eyes off him.

Even though he didn't say those words to you they still stung for some reason. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few seconds until Nathan finally let out an awkward cough.

"Well, I better go, nice talking to you Kira." He said with a smile.

"B-bye." You said, Kaoru was still hugging you and you looked over at him. "That wasn't very nice." You said, you wanted Nathan to leave too, but there were other ways besides doing that.

"He was flirting with my girlfriend. What else do you expect me to do?" He said kissing the top of your head, once he was sure Nathan had left.

The word 'girlfriend' made you blush and the fact that Kaoru was jealous made you smirk at him.

"(High voice) Oh Kaoru I love you so much!'' said Hikaru who was holding up a pink and a blue bear. "(Low voice) Oh Kira I love you too lets make babies!" He then started ramming the bears together and making kissing noises.

"Pervert!" you said as you and Kaoru separated. "What did you and Hikaru find anyway?" you asked Kaoru.

"**We found this**" said the brothers holding up two stuffed dogs, Hikaru's was blue and Kaoru's was orange.

"Are you going to buy that cat?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know," you said, you then remembered that your wallet was in your overnight bag, which was at school. The only reason that you had money for the pancakes was because you had some in your pocket and you grabbed it before you left, but it was all spent now. "Dang it! The rest of my money is at school." You turned around and stood on your tippy-toes, cursing your shortness, trying to put the cat back.

"Here. I'll buy it for you." Said Kaoru plucking the cat out of your grasp he then began walking to the cash register with his brother.

"N-no Kaoru! I can't let you do that!" you said chasing after him.

"Boyfriends buy things for their girlfriends all the time, it's fine." He said with a smirk, which made you stop and blush.

"O-okay but I'll pay you back!" you said walking to the register with him.

"You don't have to do that, think of it as a 'I'm happy you're my girlfriend present.'" He said placing the stuffed animals on the table.

'Girlfriend' you thought savoring the word. 'I'm Kaoru's girlfriend.' Just thinking about it made you blush. The fact that one of the most attractive boys in school was your boyfriend was incredible.

"You sure do like calling Kira your girlfriend, don't you Kaoru?" Said Hikaru mischievously.

"U-uh, yea I do actually." He said blushing a tad.

You decided to make him smile and hugged his arm, which surprised him.

"I like being called his girlfriend because he's my boyfriend." You said to Hikaru.

"Kira…" said Kaoru looking at you stunned, he then smiled at you and held your hand.

"Too…much…sappiness…can't…go on!" wheezed Hikaru as he sunk down to the floor dramatically clutching his stuffed dog.

"You always were the dramatic one eh Hikaru?" said Kaoru playfully kicking his twins "dead" body. Hikaru grinned.

"Of course my dear bother." He said rolling onto his belly and propping his head up with his hands, he looked quite silly laying on the floor of the store and there was actually a few people giving him confused looks. "If one of us weren't the dramatic one then our brotherly relationship would be boring."

Kaoru and Hikaru paid for the stuffed animals and you all decided to go get some ice cream after you left the store. You got a medium sundae and both of the twins got banana splits.

"That was really yummy!" you said stretching out in your chair.

"Kira, you have some chocolate on your cheek." Said Kaoru leaning towards you and licking it off.

"K-Kaoru!" you said wiping his saliva off your cheek (just a little! Not like a spit wad that's gross).

"Ugh I don't feel too good after that banana split." Groaned Hikaru rubbing his stomach.

Kaoru's whipped his head around and looked at Hikaru.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked getting up and putting a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

"Nothing big I just have a stomach ache." He said with a grin, "I think I'll just go home and rest, you two can stay here and shop." He glanced over at you and winked.

'That bastard!' you thought, you looked at Hikaru pleadingly asking him to stop.

"I'll just call Carl (the chauffer) and get a ride home." He said to Kaoru.

"We should come with you." Kaoru said still apprehensive.

"Nah, it's okay you two stay." He said taking out his cell phone. He then called the Hitachiin's chauffer.

A few minutes later a black BMW came up and Hikaru hopped in after convincing Kaoru to stay. As the BMW drove off with Hikaru in it Kaoru came and sat down next to you, you could tell he was worried.

"Are you okay?" you asked holding his hand.

"Yea he just worries me sometimes, I hope he's okay." Said Kaoru giving your hand a squeeze.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" you asked resting your head on Kaoru's shoulder.

"There's a lot of things that could make me feel better but more than half of those are things you wouldn't do…(really perverted things just telling you now)" He said grinning while rubbing his thumb over your knuckle.

You kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.

"I love you." You whispered.

He smiled. "Let's go for a walk." He said.

"Okay where to?" you asked.

"I don't know the park maybe?" he asked getting up, but still holding your hand.

"Okay!" you said. You always liked the park, there were always so many different people there and it made you feel like you were unique.

You both walked to the park and talked about, well everything, mostly your life's. You were having a good time with Kaoru and he never once let go of your hand. You both stopped in a small public garden, it was evening now so no one was there.

"So pretty!'' you said looking around. The garden had a few large oak trees with flower gardens surrounding them, there was a stone bench under one of the trees, vines had begun to wind their way up the legs of the bench, which made it look more beautiful in your opinion.

"Yea, it is." Kaoru said glancing over at you.

"What?" you asked when you saw him looking at you. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Haha no. You're just pretty." He said cupping your face in his hand.

Your face reddened and your heart began to pound, you were able to smile at him "T-Thank you."

"You know how much I love you right?" he asked, you could feel his breath on your lips.

You nodded "I love you just as much, maybe even more." You realized that your voice was mousy now and a blush had begun to creep up your neck.

"Not possible." He grinned.

He started leaning forward and kissed you lightly on the lips, so light you barley felt it, but it still made your face flush. Your whole body felt tingly and your lips felt hot. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around your waist. It felt like no one was there even though the street was a good 10ft away from both of you, honestly you didn't care if the whole town saw you kissing Kaoru you loved him. You both stood there giving each other light kisses until your phone went off and you both jumped back.

"Sorry!" you said looking to see who sent you a text. It was a text from Hikaru, it said:

Hey Kira how's your little date going? I'm feeling better now so feel free to come back, or not. ;) – From Hikaru.

"Pervert" you muttered, snapping your phone shut.

"Who was it?" Asked Kaoru.

"Your brother, he's feeling better now." You said.

"You know, he wasn't really sick." He said linking his arm with yours.

"Yea, I know." You admitted as you both walked out of the garden.

"It just makes me feel bad when his schemes don't work out." Said Kaoru smiling. You were now walking aimlessly down the street.

You were beginning to question, which Hitachiin was smarter now. When it came to book smarts they were at the exact same level, but what about street smarts and how cunning they were? You sat there spacing out in contemplation.

"Do you wanna head home?" Asked Kaoru.

"S-Sure!" you said remembering you had to spend yet another night there.

Kaoru called his chauffer and he drove you both back to the Hitachiin's home. When you got home it was 7:00 p.m., you both came inside and saw Hikaru lazily sprawled out on the couch playing a video game in his pajamas. His stuffed dog was laid down next to him.

"We're home!" you announced.

"Yay!" shouted Hikaru, jumping off the couch and giving both you and Kaoru a hug.

You all went into the living room and you lounged on the couch hugging your stuffed cat and watched the twins play Mario Cart.

"First place!" yelled Hikaru, doing a victory dance.

"Jeez," said Kaoru leaning back on the couch. "You only win because you distract me while I'm playing." He said blushing.

"Well," said Hikaru lifting up his brother's chin. "Maybe we should play a different kind of game." He said while the sparkles swirled around.

"You guys," you said rolling your eyes, which caused both twins to burst out laughing. "Okay now I wanna turn." You said grabbing Hikaru's controller. "Hikaru how do you play this?" you asked pressing random buttons. When it came to computers and cell phones you were a wiz, but you rarely played videogames despite the expensive gaming systems you parents bought you, but they mostly bought them to flaunt your families new found wealth, which embarrassed you from time to time.

"So mean Kira!" pouted Kaoru. "Boyfriends are supposed to teach their girlfriends how to play video games."

"Well Hikaru keeps beating you so…" you said shrugging.

"So mean!" Kaoru said hugging your waist and snuggling his head against your side.

You lightheartedly pushed him away and gave him a pat on the head. "And I also want to beat you at this game. " You said sticking your tongue out at him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked accepting your challenge.

"It's on Haruna!" he shouted.

Hikaru gave you the Mario Cart 101 and then you and Kaoru both played the easier tracks because you had never played that game before, you weren't very good at it at first, but you ended up getting the hang of it. The first course you got 6th then you got 4th and then you got 1st.

"Yay!" you cheered doing a victory dance, which involved a bit of hip shaking, then you remembered Kaoru was right behind you, you looked behind you and saw him there arms crossed over his chest grinning at you.

"Even though you won I still got a reward." He said his grin growing wider.

"S-shut up Kaoru!" You said hitting him on the head with a pillow.

"Hey Kira," said Hikaru.

"**How can you tell us apart?" **The twins asked sitting alongside each other tilting their heads.

"Well, with Kaoru being my boyfriend I can't make mistakes because that could end very badly," you said to yourself. "Haruhi taught too," you said, "and Kaoru has a softer voice than Hikaru, when you talk separately"

"**Ohh.**" said the twins looking at each other.

"Do you have any siblings?" Hikaru asked randomly, leaning back on the couch.

"Eh? Why do you ask that all of a sudden?" you ask tilting your head.

"I don't know you just look like you would have one." He said.

"W-well…" you said trying not to bring back memories that you worked so hard to push away. "No…" you said looking down at your feet.

The truth was you did have a sibling, a twin sister actually, her name was Mika, but she died in a car crash during a family trip to Canada when you were 10. You two were best friends but she never went to school because of how anti-social she was, so she was home schooled and none of your friends ever met her. She never left the house either, so since no one knew who she was except for close family, no one was aware of her death. You were exactly alike, the only way anyone could tell you two apart was by your hair and eye color. She had dark black hair and blue eyes and you had golden blonde hair and green eyes. When she died you pushed away all memories of her until you forgot about her completely, like she didn't exist, but reoccurring dreams have been reminding you of her and what happened, they only started when you came back to Japan. When you were in the car crash you got a scar that went from your hip to your belly button, nothing big but whenever you saw it, it reminded you of that day. You sat there remembering, tears started to well up.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Y-yea." You said hiding your face, "I-I'm just tired, I'm going to go to bed." You said getting up quickly and speed walking to the Hitachiin brother's bedroom, tears streaming down your face.

(Kaoru's POV)

"Geez! What did you do that for?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"I didn't know she would start crying!" He said, just as worried as Kaoru was.

"I hope she's okay, should we give her some space?" Said Kaoru resting his feet on the coffee table.

"Yea, I guess so." said Hikaru. "So what did you two do while I was gone?" He asked grinning at Kaoru.

"N-nothing!" said Kaoru blushing.

"Oh I see a little kissing action for Kaoru?" asked Hikaru teasingly.

"Oh shut up!" Kaoru said hitting his brother playfully, he let out a sigh, he was worried about Kira. What had set her off? He had to go talk to her "I'm going to go find Kira, you coming with?" He asked Hikaru while getting up.

"Nah, I'll leave you two alone." Said Hikaru with a wink, which earned him a playful smack with a pillow.

Kaoru walked down the hallway that Kira walked down, he decided to check his and his brother's room first. When he opened the door he saw a clump of sniffling blankets in the center of his bed.

"Kira?" He said walking up to the bed.

The clump sniffled and Kira's head popped out from under the blankets.

"K-Kaoru?" she said sniffling, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red from crying. Even like this she still looked cute to Kaoru.

"Kira," Kaoru said sitting down next to his girlfriend, he hugged her and held her on his lap as she grabbed his shirt and began crying. He hated seeing her like this. "Can you tell me what's wrong?" he asked stroking her golden hair.

She sniffled and nodded she then looked up at Kaoru with her green eyes brimming with tears and began to tell him what had happened to her sister when she was 10.

(Your POV)

Kaoru held you close as you told him about you sister and what happened to her. You could see his face go from consideration and worried ness to sorrow and pity.

"Oh my god Kira." He said hugging you tighter, telling that story only brought back more memories, which made you start to cry again. "I couldn't even imagine how that feels, if Hikaru died I don't know what I would do." He said stroking your head.

You looked up and saw tears on the corners of his eyes, you kept crying and he tried comforting you by wiping away your tears and kissing you lightly on your lips and then kissing your jaw line, your cheeks and the tip of your nose lightly. When you were done crying you fell asleep in his arms, you were exhausted from crying that much and all you wanted to do was rest in Kaoru's arms.

(Kaoru's POV)

Kira had fallen asleep in Kaoru's arms. She was still sniffling a little bit, but she was calmer now. Kaoru kissed her on the cheek and tucked her into his bed, he then went back downstairs to where Hikaru was still laying on the couch watching a game show.

"How'd it go?" asked Hikaru as Kaoru sat down next to him.

"She's better now but she has gone through a lot." He said watching the people on the TV but not really hearing what they were saying.

"What do you mean?" asked Hikaru sitting up.

Kaoru told him the story about Kira and her sister Mika.

"Oh my God." Said Hikaru tears in the corners of his eyes he reacted the same way Kaoru had. "If that happened to one of us-"

"I know." Said Kaoru.

"Now I feel really bad for asking Kira that question." Said Hikaru. "Should I go say sorry?" he asked.

"She's sleeping right now, I don't think we should bother her." He said holding his brothers hand.

"Yea…." said Hikaru, squeezing Kaoru's hand. Kaoru was luck to have Hikaru honestly, he was his other half and life without him would be boring and lonely. He was truly happy he had his brother with him.

(Brotherly love! Awww!)

(Your POV)

You woke up at about midnight, your hair was a complete mess, but you ignored it. You sat up and then realized you were in the twin's bed, but neither twin was in there with you. You looked around and saw Hikaru sleeping on the couch.

'Where's Kaoru?' you thought swinging you legs over the side of the bed and lightly bringing them down looking for the floor, but it wasn't ground that your feet hit, it was a person. 'Found him' you thought looking down at Kaoru sleeping on the floor next to the bed. You smiled and moved a piece of hair from his face, causing him to wake up. He opened one eye and saw you. He smiled and pulled you down next to him, which made you let out a gasp of surprise.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked hugging you.

You nodded, blushing.

"Thank goodness, I hated seeing you cry." He admitted, kissing your forehead.

"I love you." You said out of no where, you really did too all the things that he's done for you and all the times he's cared for you and brought a smile to your face. He loved you back too and that made you love him even more. His scent was overwhelming and you began dozing off in his arms.

"I love you too" said Kaoru, dozing off also, but before he fell asleep he kissed you lightly on the lips causing your eyes to flutter open only to see that he had fallen asleep already.

* * *

Dwahh! I think we're over the whole sister mystery thing. Haha yep it's getting cuter and I think I'm getting better at this. Am I? What is the meaning of life? Haha I have A.D.D anyway TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. Horse back ridin!

Okay I'll make this short and sweet I guess haha anyway chapter 8! Yay! I'm bored in our new house so I've been living on the computer so yeppppp. K enjoy!

You wake up wrapped in a blanket on the hard wood floor of the Hitachiin twin's room. You sit up and look around the room, neither brother is in the room with you. You get up and notice you're still wearing the clothes you had on yesterday.

"Jeez…" you groan stretching out as you exit the twin's room.

"**Good morning Kira!**" Say the twins gleefully as you walk into the dining room.

"You woke up just in time too." Said Hikaru.

"Breakfast is almost done." Added Kaoru.

"Great…" you say grouchily sitting across from the twins. You weren't much of a morning person, and sleeping on floor made you sore and that just added to your grouchiness.

"**Kira's grouchy!**" said the twins teasingly. You just ignored it, you weren't up for their shenanigans.

"Would you like some coffee miss?" asked one of the maids.

"Tea would be great actually." You said giving her a weak smile. You never liked coffee, it was always too bitter to you even if you added fancy flavors and sweeteners.

"Right away miss." Said the maid courteously bowing and leaving the room.

"So, how was your night?" asked Hikaru glancing at you and Kaoru with a mischievous grin.

"F-Fine." you said feeling a blush rising up to your cheeks.

"Here's your tea." Said the maid placing a teacup in front of you.

"Thank you." You said lifting the fragile cup up and taking in the sweet fragrance of the tea, then taking a small sip. You instantly felt better as the taste of the warm fragrant tea clamed your aching nerves. Just then the chef came in with 3 plates all had eggs benedict and hash browns on them, with a sprig of parsley.

"Breakfast is served." He said putting down the plates.

"**Thank you for the food**!" You and the twins said in sync.

The eggs benedict tasted amazing, the English muffin was toasted to perfection, the ham was not too tough but not too soft, the poached egg was salted flawlessly and the sauce practically made you drool. This also helped in brightening your morning.

"This is really good!" you said taking another bite savoring the flavor.

"Yea, Reginald's specialty is breakfast food…" said Kaoru.

"he was trained in France by top chefs and he's been here since Kaoru and I were little." Said Hikaru.

"So he fed the baby Hitachiin twins? That must have been a pain." You said with a chuckle.

"**Hey!**" said the twins. You all heard the front door open and you all stopped talking and looked towards the foyer. A few moments later a man in a suit walked in carrying a brief case, he was quite tall about 6ft 3in. He had light ginger hair like the twins but instead of their golden eyes he had deep blue eyes. He looked at the twins and gave them a smile.

"Hey boys." He said sitting at the head of the table and putting down his brief case.

"**Hi Otosan.**" Said the twins "**You're home early I see.**"

"Yea the business trip went by quickly and we were able to get all the software plans completed." He said glancing over at you his eyes widened, as if he just saw you. "I see you have a guest over."

"I'm Kira Haruna." You said giving him a smile.

"Ah, right the daughter of the baby billionaire family. Nice to meet you Kira." He said returning your smile. Then he saw what you were wearing. "Kaoru, Hikaru, why is she wearing your mother's clothes?" he asked raising an eyebrow at his sons.

"Well…" said Hikaru.

"You see…" said Kaoru.

"**We got in a food fight and Kira's clothes got ruined and so we lent her clothes because she left her other clothes at school.**" The twin's said quickly.

"I see…well that's fine they look good on her." He said smiling.

You decided you liked the twin's father. He was down to earth and kind. Just then your phone started ringing at you excused yourself from the table and answered it.

"Hello?" you said.

"Hey Kira, its Rachel I'm back at the apartment and I was just wondering when you're coming back." Said Rachel happily.

"Oh…right um…" you said thinking. You had forgotten it was Sunday and that you had to go home today. You looked at the clock it was 8:00, another three hours maybe? "About 11:00 would be great."

"Okay I'll come pick you up." She said.

"You're picking me up?" you said suddenly nervous. Rachel was nice and all but she was a terrible driver. The last time she drove you somewhere she was so caught up in talking to you, she ran three red lights and almost hit a stray cat. She was an extraordinary Nanny/maid but because of her driving skills your parents hired Paul for your safety.

"Yea, Paul isn't back yet he called me saying his flight had a 2hour delay.

"Oh, uh…I think my friends can drive me home." You said.

"Okay, but make sure to thank them." She said "oops! Gotta go. Be home by 11!" Then she hung up.

"B-bye…" you said into the dial tone. You then walked back into the dining room to where the twins were feeding each other, obviously bored, while their father typed away on his computer. "Okay I have to go home at 11." You said taking your seat. "Can you guys give me a ride home?"

"**Awww that's only three hours.**" pouted the twins. "**Dad, can we drive Kira home?" **

"Sure." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"**Yay!** **We get to see Kira's house!**" said the twins.

"Thanks guys." You said smiling at the brothers. "So, what do you wanna do for the next three hours?'' you asked.

"Hmmm…." Said Hikaru, thinking.

"Maybe we could…" said Kaoru, thinking also.

"You guys could all go to the stable." Suggested their father.

"Stable? You guys have horses?" you asked excitedly.

"But of course, being rich automatically means you own at least one horse. We have about…6 horses at the stable here? 6 horses right Hikaru?" asked Kaoru.

"Mhmm , we have Jax, Moxi, Max, Carolina, Saki, and Racket." Said Hikaru counting with his fingers.

"Jeez, all I have is a dog." You said, "Can we go horse back riding?"

"I suppose so, but you'd have to change clothes again." Kaoru said eyeing you with a grin, which made you blush automatically.

"The stable isn't that far away either so I don't see why not." Said Hikaru.

"Yay!" you said getting up. You had noticed that near their father the twins were less mischievous than usual. "When are we leaving?"

"**15 minutes.**" Said the twins getting up.

"Okay, again you know I have no clothes. So what am I wearing?" you asked.

"**Follow us!**" said the twins leading you upstairs.

You all entered the twin's bedroom and you sat on the bed while they went into their walk in closet and dug around, while humming the same tune.

"**Found it!**" they said holding up two equestrian outfits, matching black breeches, black helmets, black riding boots and matching show jumping shirts in different colors. Kaoru's was orange and Hikaru's was blue.

(I honestly know nothing about equestrian stuff so I had to Google it ^.^ haha)

"Fancy." You said examining the outfits.

"You can use our cousin's old one." Kaoru said tossing you a similar outfit but the shirt was light green.

"**Time to get changed!**" said the twins taking off their shirts.

"Guys I'm still in here!" you said trying not to stare at your shirtless boyfriend and his shirtless twin brother standing before you.

The twins let out a chuckle. "**Sorry**." They said grinning at you. You quickly got up and hurried into the attached bathroom with your outfit.

"Jeez." You said your face scarlet. You leaned against the door and tried to erase the image of Kaoru shirtless. But the way he looked shirtless gave you shivers, his soft ivory skin covering his lean muscular body, the perfect curve of his back and his broad chest. (Unff haha jk). You quickly dismissed the image in your head and put on the equestrian outfit. It looked fairly well on you. The light green accented your blonde hair nicely. You tied your hair in a ponytail before walking back into the bedroom. When you walked back into the room the twins were sitting side by side on the bed. They looked up at you and smiled similar devil smiles.

"**Cute!**" they admired before getting up.

"Thanks." You said following them out of the room.

"**We're going to the stable Otosan!" **Shouted the twins as they walked down the stairs with you.

"Okay!" he shouted back from the living room.

You all went outside and then were driven down the road. The stable was a fairly large building that was surrounded by about 10 acres of land. The horses were all very well kept and there were was staff hurrying around with food water and equipment. When you stepped out of the car with the twins a man instantly greeted you.

"Welcome Sir Hikaru and Sir Kaoru, shall I get your horses ready? Oh, I see you have a guest, what horse shall she be riding today?" He asked politely.

"**We'll take Jax and Max and give Kira Saki.**" Said the twins as they walked past the man with you.

"Right away Sirs." He said walking alongside Hikaru. "Should I also prepare a afternoon snack?"

"**Sure**." They said.

"Very well." The man said before hurrying off into the main building.

"Wow, this place is huge." You said looking around.

"You should see the one we have down near Hong Kong." Hikaru said.

"You have another stable?" you asked shocked.

"Yup. With 4 more horses." Said Kaoru slipping your hand into his and giving it an affectionate squeeze.

You all walked into the large stable where 6 large stalls held six large horses. The twins showed you each horse. Max and Jax were twins ironically and the horses looked exactly alike. Both were a light caramel color with a deep brown mane. The only way you could tell them apart was because the blankets under their saddles were different colors. Max's was orange, and Jax's was blue. Kaoru rode Max, and Hikaru rode Jax. The next horse was Caroline who was a white mare, she reminded you of a horse from a fairytale. The twins explained that their mother favored her. Racket was a deep brown horse with white splotches, you saw where he got the name from because he was always stomping his hooves and whinnying. Saki was the horse you were riding, she was gray-ish white with a white mane, she was quite sweet towards you and the twins, which made you like her.

"**Come on then no time to waste!**" said the twins already on their horses.

"Okay okay!" you said laughing. You we're short compared to most people in the Host club the only person that was shorter than you was Honey. So obviously you had trouble getting on to the horse, mostly because you couldn't even jump high enough to get on it.

"Yea, can we get a children's stool over here." Shouted the man you met when you first came here.

"A…children's stool." you said hanging your head in shame. You heard the twin's synced laughing coming from behind you. You whipped your head in their direction. "Shut up!" you hollered, but that only caused them to laugh harder.

When a staff member finally brought you a stool you were successful in getting on Saki. A staff member led Saki to the large field that had an attached trail.

"**Now it's time for horse back riding 101!**" said the twins posing on their horses.

They both taught you how to control your horse and how to make her go faster, slower, or stop all together. You understood most of it and you were now eager to start riding.

"Let's go on the trail now!" said Hikaru petting his horse's mane.

"Yea!" agreed Kaoru.

You all went on an outdoor trail, which was about a mile or so long. The twins and their horses walked along in sync as usual. Saki seemed to be following them so you didn't really have to steer her all that much. You all came back to the stable and then you and the twins sat inside the large building connected to the stables. A staff member came in and brought you lunch, which was fancy tuna sandwiches and tea. Your legs were sore from all the horse back riding and you stretched them out on Kaoru's lap playfully. He merely ignored it , which made you pout a little on the inside. You decided to unleash your flirty side and you removed your legs from his lap and laid your head there instead. He gave you a look of surprise and glanced down at you. Hikaru chuckled.

"Kira's getting flirty." He said in a sing-songy voice.

"A-aren't girls supposed to flirt with their boyfriends?" you asked timidly.

Kaoru began laughing before he leaned forward and kissed you. Your face flushed, this is the first time you two kissed in front of Hikaru.

'How's he going to react to his twin kissing a girl?' you thought in alarm.

"K-Kaoru…" you mumbled pushing him away. He gave you a hurt look but it vanished when you flashed him a quick smile. You looked at Hikaru. He was slumped on the couch his tongue limply hanging out of his mouth his eyes opened staring into space.

"So…gross" he groaned. You and Kaoru laughed. "Are you finally done making out?" he asked grinning.

"Stupid, w-we weren't making out!" you said, your cheeks rosy.

"We were merely sucking each others faces silly." Said Kaoru with a grin.

You checked the time on your phone. It was 10:30 you had a half an hour left. You sat up taking a bite of your sandwich chewing it slowly while thinking.

'Does Hikaru even have a crush on anyone?' you thought looking at him. You raked through your mind trying to find any memory of him being flirty or staring at someone with a loving expression, has anyone made him blush? You finally recalled one time. You were in the host club after school with everyone, and you were all having tea and snacks as usual, and then you saw Hikaru staring at someone then blushing once that person made eye contact with him. 'who was it?' you thought trying to remember.

"Hmmm…" you said as you took a sip of your tea. By now you were lost in thought and the twins had taken notice.

"**Kira…**" the twins purred leaning closer to you. You ignored them.

"A bit lost in thought are we?" asked Hikaru.

"S-Sorry." You said absently taking another sip of your tea, still kind of ignoring them.

"What kind of thoughts are you thinking?" asked Kaoru.

"Dirty thoughts?" asked Hikaru.

"Perverted thoughts?" asked Kaoru.

"Immoral thoughts?" asked Hikaru. This was starting to annoy you.

"Unholy thoughts?" asked Kaoru.

"Who were they about?" asked Hikaru.

"Eh? They're obviously about me!" said Kaoru looking at his twin.

"We're they about Kyoya?" asked Hikaru ignoring the shocked look his brother gave him.

"EH? Kyoya! Why would she have dirty thoughts about Kyoya?" said Kaoru.

"Mori?" purred Hikaru. You we're so tuned into thought you weren't even hearing the conversation before you (such a shame).

"M-Mori? Kira you're not have dirty thoughts about Mori are you?" asked Kaoru. You didn't hear him so you didn't answer.

"Or maybe they're about, Honey." Said Hikaru.

"No way! She wouldn't think perverted thoughts about Honey! Would you?" asked Kaoru, but once again you didn't hear him and so you didn't answer.

"Maybe they're about Tamaki?" said Hikaru, he was enjoying this little game he had going.

"T-Tamaki? Kira? Y-you're not-" Kaoru began saying before an evil chuckle arose out of Hikaru.

"I see." Said Hikaru with an evil grin. "You're having dirty thoughts about Haruhi."

"H-Haruhi?" gasped Kaoru, he never usually lost his cool like this, but the thought of HIS girlfriend having dirty thoughts about other men (or women) drove him crazy with worry.

"Or maybe…" said Hikaru, he knew this suggestion would drive his twin brother insane. "You're having dirty thoughts about all of them."

That had done it. Kaoru had turned white as a ghost, his legs stiffened up and he promptly fell off of the couch in shock.

"A-All o-of them…" he managed to sputter.

It finally clicked. You now remembered who it was that made Hikaru blush. It was Haruhi. He was staring at Haruhi and she looked up saw him staring at her and asked him why he was staring at her, which made him blush. Now that you had figured it out you snapped out of your thoughts and looked at the scene before you. Kaoru was lying on the ground as stiff as a board and as white as a ghost, while Hikaru was laughing at him hysterically.

"Eh? What happened?" you asked looking at them.

"Kira! You weren't having dirty thoughts about any of the other host club members were you?" asked Kaoru calmly, grabbing your hand.

"What? No! Ew." You said, Kaoru gave you a relived expression before lying back down on the floor. "Hey, Hikaru." You said looking over at the older Hitachiin twin, who was currently enjoying the rest of his lunch.

"Hm?" he said beginning to take a long sip of tea.

"Do you have a crush on Haruhi?" you asked. He began to choke on his tea and he spat it out coughing.

"E-Eh…um..." Said Hikaru a pink blush rising on his cheeks.

"I see." You said sitting back into the couch.

"You see? What do you see?" asked Hikaru a bit panicked.

"You like Haruhi." You stated. You had to say they would be a cute couple, you just didn't know how Haruhi felt about Hikaru. They were both your best friends so you want them to be happy.

"It surely didn't take long for you to figure it out huh?" Kaoru said with a chuckle.

"Well did you know about it?" you asked, but upon hearing your question you realized it was a no brainer.

"Of course I knew about it. I mean we are twin brothers after all." Said Kaoru.

"L-Look, Kira…can you not tell Haruhi I like her?" asked Hikaru.

You thought of all the blackmail you could put him through (your evil side), but you decided that since he was your best friend you would keep his secret. But that didn't mean you wouldn't ask Haruhi her feelings about him.

"Don't worry. I won't." you said giving him a pat on the back. He looked up at you and smiled.

"Thanks." He said giving you a hug. You hugged back and then your phone went off. You got a text message from Rachel it said:

Time to come home Missy! -Rachel.

"Awww." Said the twins reading the text over your shoulder. They seriously needed to stop doing that, it was beginning to annoy you.

"Well, if I gotta go, I gotta go." You said shrugging, you didn't understand why the twins were so sad they get to see you tomorrow.

"**Time to go see Kira's house!**" said the twins happily.

'Joy…' you thought as you behind the twins who were currently arm in arm , skipping to their car.

"**Kira's house! Kira's house!**" they sang as the skipped happily.

You all rode in the twins black Mercedes Benz. The trip to your house took about 15min. When you arrived to your apartment building the twins got out with you practically brimming with excitement.

"Welcome back Miss Haruna." Said the doorman courteously opening the door for you.

"Thank you." You said beginning to walk through the door. The twins sped past you though, two auburn bullets of excitement racing through the lobby to the elevator

"Welcome back Miss Haruna." Said the lady at the desk as you passed her calmly. You gave her a smile. When you reached the elevator the twins were standing there smiling.

"**Let's go!**" they said hopping into the elevator.

You got in with them heaving a small sigh. You were not up for this.

"Which floor are you on?" asked Kaoru.

"Top floor, penthouse." You said pointing at the button above all the others.

"I call pushing the button." Said Hikaru childishly while reaching towards it.

"What? No! I wanna push it!" argued Kaoru pushing his brother away playfully.

"But you got to push the one before!" Hikaru argued back.

"That was on impulse! I didn't get to enjoy it!" said Kaoru.

"But-" Hikaru started saying.

"STOP! We're never going to get to my apartment if you guys keep acting like 8 year olds!" you said giving them both a motherly smack on the head.

The twins both stared at each other before giving each other a loving embrace. Once again the sparkles appeared.

"I'm sorry Kaoru," said Hikaru stroking his brother's head. "Lets never fight again."

"Hikaru…" cooed Kaoru a fake blush appearing on his cheeks.

"You guys are ridiculous. All this fuss over pushing a button." You said pushing the button impatiently.

"Awww." Said the twin's slumping down to the floor of the elevator, saddened by the fact that neither of them got to push the button. A few seconds passed before the elevator beeped and the doors opened.

'Well, here we go.' You thought.

"**Yayy!**" The twins shouted as they entered your house. This was going to be fun.

The endddddd!

Ik it's kinda a bad ending ): I'm sorry I just really wanted to get this chapter done because I'm super lazy and working on another story which I hope will be good. Well yep that is all andddd I love you :3 idk y but I'm happy. :D don't judge me cause I'm happy! Yea anyway TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	9. Kira the model?

I feel bad for taking so long to write these! I've been…er…busy. So yea sorry! So we are now on chapter…9? Right? I think so. So yep read away.

The twins pranced happily into your living room.

"**Kira's house!**" they said looking around.

"Kira are you home?" asked Rachel's voice from the kitchen.

"Yea." You replied.

"Who's that?" asked Hikaru prancing to the kitchen with Kaoru behind him.

"Rachel, my maid and nanny." You said following them.

"**Hi Rachel!**" said the twins happily.

"Oh, you didn't tell me you brought friends over." She said smiling.

'She didn't hear them when they came in?' you wondered. "Y-Yea, they just wanted to see the apartment." You said.

"Oh well go ahead and show them arou-" The phone began ringing while Rachel was in mid-sentence. "That's probably Paul." She said walking to the phone she answered it.

"Oh dear…" she said "Yes I'll come pick you up." She said happily. "Okay bye!" she hung up. "Well it looks like Paul's car has broken down some how so I'll have to go pick him up." She said grabbing her jacket and purse. "Call if you have any troubles!" she said.

"Be careful-" you said before being cut of by Rachel slamming the door. 'I'm going to die.' You said staring at the door.

"So when do we get our tour?" asked Kaoru who was currently sitting at the island with his twin eating from a bowl of fruit that was in your fridge.

"Right now if you want to.'' You said getting a glass of water.

"**Okay!**" said the twins getting up.

"Well, this is the kitchen." You said putting down your glass. "and over here is the living room" you said walking into your living room. "and up here is the study." You said walking up into the loft. "and this is my bedroom. "you said going into the room off of the study.

"**Ohhh.**" The twins said looking around your room. They then began to go through your belongings.

"Hehe Kaoru look I found her panties!" said Hikaru holding up a pair of your underwear. Kaoru's face reddened.

"Y-You put that away!" you shouted seizing the panties and putting them back in the drawer.

"Ohh look what's in her closet!" said Kaoru examining all of your clothes. Hikaru stood next to him as they went through every pair of pants, every shirt and every skirt you owned.

"Hey Kaoru what matches this?" said Hikaru holding up your lime green tank top with a black tree on it.

"Hmmm…how about this!" he said holding up one of your black skirts.

"Guys…" You said watching as they matched up various outfits for you.

"What's in the bathroom?" said Kaoru while him and his brother walked into your attached bathroom. You sat on your bed giving up on trying to stop the dynamic duo.

"Look Kaoru, Kira's perfume! This is what she must wear everyday, that means this is what she smells like.'' Said Hikaru from the bathroom you then heard the faint 'sppff' as Hikaru sprayed the perfume in the air.

"Guysssss" you whined wanting them to stop.

"Oh look her make-up!" said Hikaru. Your face reddened.

"Make-up? Kira what are you doing wearing make-up?" asked Kaoru from the bathroom.

"I'm not perfect you know!" you said laying back on your fluffy bed.

"Yes you are!" he argued. Your face got redder.

"Kaoru…" you said softly feeling your hot face.

"Hehe hey Kira look aren't we pretty?" asked Hikaru as him and his twin poked their heads out from behind the door. You practically died right there. They were both wearing your make-up heavily, making them look like drag queens. They both puckered their lips while posing dramatically.

"BWAHAHAHAHAH OH MY GOODNESS HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" you said falling off the bed in a fit of laughter.

"What aren't we pretty?" asked Kaoru as him and his twin approached you.

You composed yourself quickly and got up off the floor. "Uh…sure." You said grabbing two tissues and walking over to the twins. "But if you put lipstick on your eyelids it might not come off." You said wiping off the lipstick on top of Kaoru's eyelids, causing him to blush. Once you cleaned Kaoru up you began to wipe the lipstick off of Hikaru's eyelids.

"Thank you Kira." He said happily hugging you around the waist.

"I'm sorry to say this Hikaru, but Kira is MY toy." Said Kaoru dragging you into his arms.

"Aww can't we share?" Hikaru asked playing with a strand of your hair.

"No." Kaoru said hugging you tighter.

"And plus Hikaru…" you said starling the twins, you had never spoken during on of their "acts". "You might get your very own toy soon." You said.

Hikaru's face reddened. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

You snickered. "Nothing." You then heard the phone ring. "I got it!" you said running out of Hikaru's hug and grabbing the phone. "Hello?" you said.

"Kira!" said your mother. "How are you doing sweetheart?" she said in English.

"Uh good, schools doing good. How about you?" you said in English causing the twins to tilt their heads and the foreign language.

"Good! I wanted to tell you something actually." She said.

"Oh, what is it?" you asked, you turned around and saw that the twins were flipping through all the mangas you owned.

"I'm starting a fashion line!" she exclaimed.

"O-Oh." You said.

"Isn't it great? I'm helping out Miss Hitachiin design dresses and suits and we want you and her two sons to be models for the first show!" she said.

"Hitachiin?" you squeaked. The twins looked up at you curiously.

"Yes, she's a popular fashion designer and I believe her sons go to your school. Have you met them?" she asked.

"Y-Yes actually I have, we're friends." You said. 'Should I tell her I'm dating one of them?' you thought.

"Oh that's great!" she said happily. "The fashion show is 3 weeks away so make sure to get plenty of beauty sleep and eat healthy foods! And also we need some more models so if you have any friends that would like to try modeling just give them my card!"

"Okay." You said keeping your tone upbeat.

"Bye, sweetie!" she said before hanging up.

"Bye." You replied hanging up the phone. You walked to your bed and fell onto it letting out a sigh. "Hey guys." You said.

"**Yes?**" they replied.

"We're going to be in a fashion show." You said. "My mother is working with your mother on a fashion line of dresses and suits, and they want us to be models for the first show." You said.

"**We know**." The twins said flipping through your manga.

"What? How did you know?" you asked sitting up.

"We're her son's we know most everything that goes on in her life." Said Hikaru.

"And we follow her on twitter." Said Kaoru.

"So do you think the rest of the club should join in too?" you asked grabbing your phone.

"**Hmmm**…" they said thinking.

"Haruhi can wear a dress." You said.

"**Yes!**" They exclaimed as you heard the door open.

"We're home!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Ah, welcome back!" you said.

"Say, Kaoru should we get going?" Hikaru asked.

"Though it breaks my heart to say it but, yes I believe we should." Said Kaoru.

"Oh…" you said sadly.

"Hikaru can I have a minute with Kira?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"Sure." He said with a grin before shutting your bedroom door. The second the door shut Kaoru was hugging you tightly while kissing you franticly. You kissed back while running your fingers through his auburn hair.

"I'm going to miss you." He said frowning a bit.

"You get to see me tomorrow." You said giving him a small smile. He kissed you again with more power.

"That's to longggg!" he whined.

"Well you can't sleep here." You said just noticing that your face was completely flushed.

"Why not?" he replied.

"Because stupid!" you said pushing him away playfully only to have him rebound off of your bed and come flying at you and knocking you into the wall.

"Jeez…" you said rubbing the back of your head.

"Sorry." He said kissing your forehead and then kissing your lips.

(Hikaru's POV)

Hikaru sat in the study waiting for his younger brother. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"A new toy…" he mumbled to himself, he heard a loud thump from Kira's bedroom and grinned. Then Rachel walked in.

"Kira, are you're friend's staying for-Oh!" she said looking at Hikaru with surprise. "You're not Kira." She said with a small laugh.

"No she's helping Kaoru look for his phone." He said sending Kaoru a warning text.

"Ah, I see." She said.

Hikaru examined her with his golden eyes. She looked about 18 or 19 with light brown hair and hazel eyes, and she looked about 5' 5''.

"Well, I should probably go get her." She said walking to Kira's room and opening the door.

"Hi Rachel!" said Kira happily giving her a hug, while looking over Rachel's shoulder she mouthed 'Thank you' to Hikaru who replied with a kissy face. Kira rolled her eyes playfully. Honestly, Hikaru was glad that Kira and Kaoru were dating. Kira was a nice girl and one of Hikaru's best friends, and his crush's best friend also, and as long as she made Kaoru happy he was happy.

(What happened during Hikaru's POV and Your POV)

You kissed Kaoru back sweetly as he hugged you.

"I love you." You said dazedly. He chuckled.

"I love you too." He replied. You then began feeling a vibration coming from Kaoru's pants on your thigh.

'T-That's not a-!' you thought not thinking logically then realizing it was Kaoru's phone. You let out a small sigh of relief.

"Eh?" he said reading the text. His eyes widened as he began franticly fixing your hair and his.

"What are you doing?" you asked as he smoothed down you're untidy strands of hair.

"You maid is right outside the door." He replied un-ruffling his shirt.

"Oh dang!" you said separating from him right before the door opened.

"Hi Rachel!" you said happily giving her a hug and silently thanking Hikaru.

"Well we'd better get going." Said Hikaru linking arms with his brother.

"Agreed." Said Kaoru.

"Kira, why don't you see them out?" Rachel said.

"Uh, sure." You said leading them to the elevator. As you were riding down the elevator with the twins they both caught you into a death grip hug.

"**We're going to miss you Kira!**" They cried blowing their noses.

"You get to see me tomorrow." You said ignoring their cries, as the elevator doors opened you dragged the crying twins through the lobby and out to the front entrance.

"Bye Kira!" Said Hikaru giving you a hug.

"Bye." You said smiling, you turned to face Kaoru but you werecaught off guard when he gently grabbed your head and kissed you.

"Bye." He said his face still inches from yours.

"Bye." You said giving him another peck before both twins got into their car. "See you tomorrow!" you said as they drove off. You let out a sigh. This weekend was pretty crazy, but what can you expect when you spent the weekend with the Hitachiin twins? As you walked back into your apartment you saw Rachel preparing dinner. You decided to watch.

"So," she said while chopping up a cucumber. "You're dating one of the Hitachiin boys?" she asked causing you to nearly fall of your chair.

"How did you know?" you asked.

"Oh please," she said turning around. "The loud thump coming from your bedroom, with only you and one of the boys in there, and he kissed you before they left."

"You were _watching_ us?" you asked.

"No, I was looking to see if the tow truck had come with Paul's broken down car and happened to see him kissing you." she said with a grin."It's nothing to be ashamed of they're from a rich family and they're not bad looking."

"And their mother is working with my mother." you said worried.

"I don't think it'll be much of a problem, ne?" she asked.

You smiled. "I hope not."

* * *

I don't know if this is shorter or what not, but I'm pretty proud of this chapter, I think it went fairly well. So yea, I'm going to go rafting tomorrow so I might not return D,: oh jeez I'm scared but #YOLO haha just kidding I don't say that. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. Bullied?

I feel so bad for leaving you guys alone for so long. (not that many people are asking for more but whatever…) this is chapterrrrrr 10? Yea chapter 10. ugh I feel like a meanie. I'm sorryyyyyy D: I'll make this chapter good I promise okay **cries** I'm sorryyy. Read away!

It had been a few weeks since you and Kaoru had been dating, but it felt like not much had changed. Beside the occasional secret peck or "accidental" hug, you guys treated each other the same. You didn't hate it like this, but you didn't love it either, the feeling was mutual. You sat in class, bored as usual as everyone else chatted, Haruhi was sick today so you really didn't have anyone to talk to except for the twins. Even today they weren't there. You sighed and rested your head on your desk. 'Ughhhh' you thought staring at the wood, which was probably imported from some godforsaken tropical island. You heard the girls swoon, a queue to look up and see the twins. You were right, there they were in all their splendor, except they both seemed a bit on edge.

"Good morning" you said as they took their seats.

"**Good morning Kira**" They said.

"Anything happen?" you asked eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well…" Kaoru said biting his bottom lip.

"You see…" Hikaru added scratching the back of his head.

"What?" You said demanding an answer. "tell me~" you whined.

"Kaoru has a secret admirer." Hikaru said quickly.

"So? He's in the host club." You said shrugging it off.

"Yes but the girl gave him a letter." Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded. "A very long letter."

"About how much she loves him right?" You said feeling a small tinge of jealousy.

"She knows." Kaoru whispered.

"S-She knows about what?" you asked worriedly as you stared at him.

"Us." He said giving you a worried look.

"That's not possible…" you said staring at your desk in shock.

"She said that if Kaoru doesn't break up with you that she'll tell everyone your secret." Hikaru said quietly.

"Well then why don't we go and (censored for the safety of our readers)" you said angrily as the twins gaped at your creative torture idea.

"My my save that for the bedroom Kira, I think Kaoru might enjoy you sadistic side." Hikaru teased.

"I-I'm not sadistic!" you protested as the twins chuckled.

You sighed. "It's too early in the morning to worry about this…" you said as Tamaki rushed in, followed by the squeals of your classmates.

"HARUHI IS SICK!" He wailed.

"**My lord, why can't you bother mommy about this**?" the twins said.

"Because Mommy said she didn't care!" he said shaking you before hugging you to death. "At least my little angel is here." You said nuzzling you.

"Okay, no." you said pushing him off of you.

"Kira! Why do you hate daddy?!" he sobbed.

You sighed. "I don't hate you I just don't enjoy being hugged in the morning." You said.

"Kaoru's tried, it didn't go well." Hikaru said as Kaoru reddened and punched him in the arm.

"And plus, we have that fashion show to worry about." You said still trying to figure out a way to convince Haruhi to wear girl clothing.

"**Oh yea that.**" The twins said.

"You're going to look so amazing Kira!" Tamaki said hugging you.

"Gee, thanks, now what did I say about hugs in the morning?" you said glaring at him.

"Kira's turning into Haruhi!" he sobbed running out of the classroom. You sighed.

"When is the fashion show anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Tomorrow." You stated. "My mom, told Rachel give me modeling lessons."

The twins laughed and patted your head. "She should've asked two models to give you modeling lessons." Hikaru said.

"You two modeled what? Gloves?" you said teasingly.

" **Underwear**" they said with a grin as you reddened.

"I see…well what's done is done. Everyone can go right?" you asked as the twins nodded.

"I can't wait to see you in that dress Kira." Kaoru whispered to you.

"W-What do you mean 'that dress' you haven't even seen it." you said.

"Seen it? I chose it." he said patting your head.

"N-No fair!" you said. 'With my luck it's probably something perverted.' You thought sourly as the bell rung for first period. You sat there waiting for everyone to file out, as usual Hikaru went with the other students and Kaoru pretended to look for something in his desk. As everyone left, including the teacher Kaoru kissed you sweetly, you kissed back happily as he gave you an Eskimo kiss before you gathered your things and got up. "Well I'm off." You said as Kaoru gave you one last kiss.

"Hey, don't worry your head off okay?" he said.

"I won't, I won't." you said giving him a reassuring smile as you both walked out of the class and went your separate ways.

~Later~

You sat in the host club watching everyone, no guys had shown up today so you were on cake duty. You put of your apron as you walked around the room offering people tea and cake. As usual the twins invited you to sit down. They usually did this every other week or so, sometimes you said yes, and other times you said no. Today was a yes day. You sat down next to Hikaru as he ruffled your hair like an older brother.

"So Kaoru, I heard you got a love letter." One girl said, you recognized her from before, she was strikingly beautiful with piercing blue eyes and beautiful chocolate brown hair. You sat there awkwardly and stared at her.

"Ah, yea it's nothing big." He said shrugging it off.

"I see." The girl said with an almost too cute giggle.

"So Hitomi," Hikaru said changing the subject. "I heard you joined modeling."

"Ah, yes." Hitomi said nodding. "I actually have a fashion show tomorrow, I believe your mother and Kira's mother are the designers."

"That's true." You said as the girl examined you with narrowed eyes, as you picked up your second piece of cake. "Some of us will be modeling in it too."

"How many piece of cake did you have?" she asked out of the blue.

"Uh, this is my second, why?" you asked.

"You're never going to be a good model if you keep eating like that." She sneered, "I mean just look at you." The twin's jaws dropped in shock as they glared at her.

"O-Oh…" you said looking down at your legs, they did look pudgy, she was right. "P-Please excuse me." You said getting up and quickly walking into the dressing room.

(Kaoru's POV)

'How dare she' Kaoru thought watching Kira leave. He glanced at Hikaru and saw that he had the same amount of rage he did.

"**Please refrain from criticizing our fellow hosts, if you do it again we will not allow you in the host club.**" He said with his twin coldly.

"I'm just telling the truth." She said shrugging daintily and sipping her tea.

'You're lying, she's beautiful.' Kaoru thought as he got up. "Please excuse me, I need to use the restroom." He said bowing and walking to the dressing room to find Kira standing in front of the mirror, examining herself. He stopped and watched her silently. She lifted her shirt up, exposing her stomach as she sucked in and pulled at her stomach skin.

"She's right." She mumbled as she looked at her legs and sighed. Kaoru couldn't handle this any longer and speed walked up to her, hugging her tightly. She gasped in shock.

"She's not right, she's the opposite of right." Kaoru said stroking her head as she hugged him back.

"B-But, my legs are thick and my stomach is flabby…" she said.

"No they're not, and even if they were I'd still love you." He said kissing her.

"But-"

"No butts, all though yours is rather cute." He said trying to lighten her mood.

"K-Kaoru!" she said hitting him playfully. Kaoru smiled and he poked her.

"Feel better now?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers.

She smiled and nodded, "Mhmm." She said kissing him. "I don't get what Hitomi has against me, I barley talk to her."

"Beats me, but let's go back out before Hikaru beats her up." He said with a grin as he kissed her again before walking back out onto the floor, a few moments later she came back out and sat down with them.

(Your POV)

You took a seat as Hitomi gave you a smug look. "Sorry that took so long, I had to prepare more cakes for honey." You said smiling, fighting the urge to slap Hitomi across the face.

"It's okay." Hikaru said.

"But I really must get back to work." You said feeling Kyoya's glare from across the room.

"Aw okay." Kaoru said as you waved goodbye to the girls and returned to giving out cakes.

"KiKi-chan, I heard that that girl was being mean to you." Honey said. "Should Mori and I go beat her up?" He asked as Mori put a hand on Honey's head.

"We don't hit girls." He said.

"That's right." You nodded as you picked up a piece of cake. "I'll give you this cake if you don't mention it to Tamaki."

"Deal!" Honey said taking the cake. "Thanks Kiki-chan!"

"Mhmm!" You said pushing the cart back into the kitchen. You sighed and felt a bit tired. You yawned and untied your apron the club was closing in five minutes anyway. You heard the girls shuffled out of the club and the door close. You walked out of the kitchen.

"That girl said what?!" Tamaki screeched.

'Damn' you thought. "Honey I told you not to tell." You said.

"I didn't tell him, I swear, I swear!" he said giving you an innocent look.

"Then who di-" Kyoya glanced at you and pushed his glasses up. 'You my friend,' you thought, 'suck'

"How could she!? My daughter is PERFECT! She's a goddess!" Tamaki said hugging you. "Don't listen to her sweetie, you're daddy's little angel."

"I know, I know." You said.

"**She**'**s probably just jealous**." The twins said with a grin as your phone rang.

"I heard you got bullied." Haruhi said as you answered.

"Kyoya would you stop it!" you yelled as he grinned. "Yea, but its not that big of a deal." You said to Haruhi.

"We'll I got bullied when I first came to Ouran and she got kicked out of the host club, and the twins poured water on her." She said.

"It's just words, it's not like she's beating me up." You said as Tamaki looked up.

"Haruhi? Are you talking to Haruhi?!" he said standing next to you.

Haruhi sighed. "Well I better go before Tamaki gives you a hard time." She said.

"Okay, I hope you feel better." You said. "Ill stop by one Wednesday if your still sick and bring you some soup."

"Sounds great, bye." She said.

"Bye bye." You said hanging up, as you turned around the whole host club was staring at you, waiting for a status update. "She's in the hospital, barley able to talk, she said they have her hooked up to life support." You said. Tamaki fainted as the rest of the club stared at you in shock. "Joking, she just has a cold." You said as you poked Tamaki.

"Phew!" Hikaru said as you and Kaoru grinned at him. "Guys, stop it." he said reddening a bit.

"So everyone knows when the fashion show is right?" you asked as everyone nodded. "Good." You said looking at your watch, "well I gotta go, see you all tomorrow!" you said kissing Kaoru and walking to the door. "**Bye Kira!" **they all said in unison. You glanced back at them, damn, this is going to be one hell of a fashion show.

Hey…how's it goin? ;D come here often? Haha anyway, there you go, I added a bit more drama and humor and shiz and it's pretty good, sorry about the late update, and sorry for any grammar and spelling errors ^.^' so, TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	11. The Fashion Show

Asdfghjkl hi. Haha yep chapter 11, fashion show day~! Haha any who, yea read away!

* * *

As you walked through the doors of the host club, roses and sparkles hit your face as usual, nothing too different. You went to your table and sat down, waiting for guests, everyone else seemed busy. You looked at the table and saw a note addressed to you. You raised an eyebrow and picked it up.

Dear Kira,

Stay away from the twins. They were mine in the first place and I'm not going to give them up to you. Do you think Kaoru really loves you with your flabby legs and unattractive face? Hah, Hikaru is only your friend out of pity, and because your dating his brother. They both hate you. I hate you. Why don't you just go die.

Love, ?

You stared at the letter in shock. 'Hate mail?' you thought as the twins approached your table. You crunched up the letter and shoved it in your pocket. "H-Hey guys!" you said trying to keep your voice even.

"**Hi Kira."** They said taking a seat.

"How are you doing?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." You said giving him an odd look.

"I told you." Hikaru said to his twin. "You see, Kaoru would not shut up about you last night."

"Really? Why?" you said as Kaoru reddened.

"He was worried about your self esteem." Hikaru said.

"That's enough now Hikaru!" Kaoru said, his face scarlet as he covered his brother's mouth.

"I'm fine guys," You said even though on the inside you we're a hurricane of emotion.

The twins gave you an uneasy look. "**Okay**" They said suspiciously as they got up and patted your head. As they walked away you sighed and leaned back in your chair.

'What am I supposed to do about this? I don't even know who it is.' You thought as you took out your phone. 'Tuesday the 9th.' You thought happy that you could talk to Haruhi tomorrow, she would know what to do about this. Very few guys came in today, so you were once again put on cake duty.

~After school~

"Lets go!" Tamaki exclaimed as a limo pulled up to the curb.

"We're coming! Sheesh." You said climbing into the limo, the twins right on your heels. You raised an eyebrow, "Uhm? Is something wrong or…?" you said as the twins sat as close to you as possible, upsetting Tamaki.

"What?" Hikaru said.

"No." Kaoru said finishing his brother's sentence.

"A bit of personal space would be nice." You said wiggling in your seat.

"How about…" Hikaru started.

"**No**" they said hugging you.

You sighed as the limo drove off. "Daddy" you said as Tamaki's head whipped around instantly.

"Oh my goodness you actually called me daddy!" Tamaki yelled flailing his arms.

"Yes, yes, can you get these two off of me?" You asked as the twins squeezed you tighter.

"Aw, c'mon Kira, we're not near other people, we can do whatever we want." Kaoru whispered to you, causing you to blush.

"No way!" Tamaki said pushing the twins off of you.

"Thank you." You said nodding. Though you did want to attack Kaoru with hugs and kisses, right now really didn't seem like the right time. The limo pulled up to a beach. A large catwalk was set up out at see, floating on the water. "We're doing the fashion show, over the ocean?" you said.

"It's so pretty!" Honey exclaimed as you all walked to a large tent

"Kira!" Your mom exclaimed hugging you. "How's my baby?" She asked nuzzling you.

"F-Fine." You said as you hugged her back. 'Accept I have a boyfriend I'm afraid of telling you about, I joined a host club, and I'm getting hate mail.' You thought.

"Hello Miss Haruna." Tamaki said shaking her hand. "I'm Tamaki Suoh."

"Ah, nice to meet you Tamaki," she said shaking his hand. "Kira, he seems nice, you should marry him."

" **No!**" You and Kaoru said at the same time, you looked at each other and quickly looked away. You mom grinned.

"I see," she said. "Well boys, go get your hair and makeup done, I'll take Kira with me." She said dragging you off.

"Wait, mom" you whined as she dragged you into a makeup chair.

"So you like a Hitachiin twin?" she asked brushing your hair.

"W-Well…" you said uneasily. "We're kinda…dating." You said sheepishly.

"Dating?" she said. "Good for you! My daughter dating a Hitachiin twin! Which twin is it?"

"Kaoru." You said as she tied your hair back and began applying makeup to your face.

"Well he seems like a nice boy." She said.

You smiled. "Glad to hear that you like him." You said as she powdered your face. "How much more of this?" You asked.

"About an hour." Your mom said pulling out a large professional make up case.

"Oh great…" you muttered.

(Kaoru's POV)

Kaoru sat in the make up chair, as a make up artist put cover up on his face. A hair stylist was behind him doing his hair.

"Nice going back there." Hikaru said sitting next to him, getting the same treatment.

"I-It was an impulse, I said it without thinking." He said as his brother snickered.

"Too bad Haruhi isn't here, Kira seems a bit off and Haruhi is her best friend." Hikaru said. "She refuses to tell us anything."

"I know." Kaoru sighed. "I wonder what happened." He said.

"Beats me, but I hope it doesn't have anything to do with-"

"Kaoru, Hikaru!" Hitomi said upon spotting them.

"**Speak of the devil**" The twins muttered to each other. "**Hello, Hitomi**" they said bluntly.

"So nice to see you two here!" she said smiling at them before being guided over to the women's make up section of the tent.

"Uh huh." Kaoru said absently.

"Same here." Hikaru said in the same tone of voice as his brother.

The twins sighed. Kaoru didn't like this girl, and he was sure his brother felt the same way. There was something about the way she walked and gave dirty looks to people that ticked them off. Kaoru knew one thing for sure, he was not letting this girl touch his Kira.

(Your POV)

~An hour later~

You walked out of the tent, your face felt tight and your hair felt hard from the hairspray your mother had put on. You had changed into a pair of white shorts and a white tank top, all the other models were wearing the same. You saw the club and walked up to them.

"Kira you look so pretty!" Tamaki said glomping you.

"Thanks…" You said a bit irritated as you looked around, you spotted Hitomi and rolled your eyes a bit, you weren't in the mood to deal with her right now. Your mother came our with the twins mom.

"Welcome models!" She said gleefully. "Your outfits are in this tent, your name should be on it , each model has two or three outfits so they're numbered, so have at it, just shout if you need any help." She said as the models filed into the tent. You nearly ran into a rather attractive male model, but before you could say sorry Kaoru pulled you into him.

"Do go leaving me for some airhead male model." He said grinning at you.

"Psh, as if." You snorted as you all went into the tent. There was several racks with various outfits on them, you searched for the one with your name on it. You finally found your outfit. It was a pair of shorts that were pulled up to your waist with suspenders, under that was a white and red striped dress top. You also had a cane and a top hat, and as for shoes, a pair of boots that went up to your mid-thigh. "Oh…" you said turning around so see all the models changing right there. You kept your eyes down as you changed quickly, having a bit of trouble with the boots. When you eventually got them on, your legs looked longer. You scanned the room and found the twins. "Well?" you said spinning your cane.

"**A+**" they said giving you a thumbs up.

"You look like a ring leader!" Honey said wearing a pair of brown pants with a dress shirt and suspenders along with a hat (I forgot what kind it's called Dx). Mori was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a dress top, he seemed uncomfortable in the jeans but they looked fairly good on him. All the guys seemed to be wearing something like that. The girls had skirts, pants or shorts with dress tops and suspenders with various patterns..

"Why thank you." You said smiling as Kyoya and Tamaki walked up to everyone.

"Daddies little ring leader!" Tamaki said hugging you.

"Then you're the clown." You muttered.

"Mommy!" Tamaki sobbed. "Kira called me a clown!"

"And?" he said holding his clipboard.

'Why did you even bring that?' you thought a bit confused as all the models were ordered to go outside. There was a large boat with a tent on it there and you were all filed onto it. "So we're riding the boat to the runway?" you asked among the chattering. As you all arrived the stage hands anchored the boat into place so it wouldn't drift off and the music started up.

"**Show time!**" The twins said as the models lined up.

"Hitachiin brothers you're up first!" a stagehand yelled.

"**Righty-O!" **The twins said as they confidently walked down the catwalk. Camera flashes went off instantly as they strut their stuff (haha).

"Miss Haruna you're up next!" The stagehand said. You gulped and nodded as you walked down the catwalk.

Bright lights hit your eyes, but you resisted the urge to squint. The twins passed you, winking at you as you walked past them. You smiled at them and continued down the catwalk, it swayed slightly but you kept going. You reached the end of the catwalk and posed with your cane. Flashes went off and you turned around to see Kyoya going down the catwalk with a serious model like face. You gave him a stupid smile as you passed him and he cracked a small grin as Tamaki exited the tent. You made a silly face at him before you entered the tent. It was total chaos as you were quickly grabbed and shoved over to where your next outfit was. It was a ruffled plaid skirt with black suspenders, the only thing covering your chest was a black tube top. You sighed and put it on along with a pair of stockings and black high heels. The twins watched you and snickered.

"Oh shush." You said waiting for your name to be called.

"Well you look…" Kaoru searched for the right word.

"Sexy!" Hikaru said as Kaoru punched him in the arm.

"Not sexy…Okay yea you look sexy but you also look rebellious." He said with a smirk.

"Uh huh" you drawled smirking at the two. "Why aren't you guys up and running around?" you asked.

"**Girls get three outfits, boys get two**." The twins stated.

"I see…" you said as your name was called. "Oop, gotta go!" you said scurrying off onto the runway and doing what you did before, but did a different pose. As you walked back you saw Hitomi coming down the runway in a bikini top and a yellow and blue striped skirt. He dark hair framed her face perfectly as camera clicks sounded form the viewing boats. You re-entered the tent and quickly changed into a large Victorian ball gown. Your hair was pinned up elaborately as you looked around for the others, all the guys were wearing fancy suits with coat tails and bow ties.

"You look like a princess!" Tamaki said hugging you and nuzzling you.

"Do you like the dress?" Kaoru asked.

"Mhmm! Did you pick it out?" You asked tilting your head.

"Yep!" Kaoru said. "And I was right, it looks great on you!"

You smiled and played with the lace edging on the dress. "Thanks!" you said as the guys names were called.

"Have fun." You called as they filed out onto the runway and posed. You turned around and saw Hitomi examining you with a disgusted expression.

"Wow." She said crinkling her nose.

"I don't have time for this." You muttered as your name was called along with Haltom's. She muttered something under her breath as you passed her on the runway, you were rather close to the tent.

'What did I ever do to h-' Your thoughts were interrupted as Hitomi "accidentally" tripped you. You lost balance and before you knew it you fell off of the runway and into the cold salty waters. The water stung your eyes as you tried to scream. Your lungs filled with the salty water as you gagged. The dress absorbed the water as you struggled to swim to the surface. You head muffled shouts as the dress weighed you down, deeper and deeper into the sea.

(Kaoru's POV)

Kaoru watched Kira go down the catwalk, she looked beautiful. She turned around and began walking back towards the tent. Kaoru sighed and sat back.

"Filthy broad." Hitomi muttered as she exited the tent. Kaoru resisted the urge to shout at the girl as he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his arms. He heard a splash and opened his eyes quickly.

"Kira!" Miss Haruna screamed as Kaoru shot up he went onto the runway and looked down, Kira was there, sinking quickly as her arms and legs kicking furiously, but she kept sinking. Without thinking Kaoru jumped into the water after her.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled as he dove into the cold waters. He opened his eyes and searched for Kira. He spotted her, she was floating helplessly, her eyes closed. He felt his heart stop before he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

'Please be okay.' He thought over and over as he swam up to the surface. He gasped for breath.

"Kaoru! Are you okay?!" Hikaru shouted from the boat.

Kaoru grabbed onto the anchors rope and nodded, gripping Kira tightly. She wasn't moving, but he felt her chest rise and fall. He let out a sigh of relief as a rescue boat came up next to him. A man reached out to him and he gave them Kira. They pulled her onto the boat and helped Kaoru get on, his clothes were sopping wet and his hair was plastered to his face as he pushed it away. "Is she okay?" he asked holding Kira's cold hand.

"She's breathing." One man said checking her pulse. "She's unconscious."

"Thank goodness." He sighed as a man offered him a blanket. He took it and laid it over Kira, she needed it more than he did. The boat sped to shore as Kira was carried into a tent and laid down on a towel that was on the ground.

"Kira? Kira can you hear me?" Kaoru asked as the rest of the club along with Kira's mother burst into the tent.

"Who did this?" Tamaki said bitterly. "Where are they?!"

"Calm down, Kira's fine. We don't know who did it." Kyoya said as Hikaru sat next to Kaoru.

"Don't ever do that again." Hikaru said hugging his brother. Kaoru nodded as Hikaru looked at Kira. "Is she going to be okay?" he asked.

Kaoru nodded and held onto her hand. "Yes, she's just unconscious."

"Poor Kiki-chan" Honey said sadly.

(Your POV)

Everything was dark, and cold. You looked around but there was just darkness. You saw a small light and went towards it. It grew bigger and bigger, brighter and brighter until…You opened your eyes and saw the ceiling of the tent. "H-Huh?" you said quietly.

"Kira!" Kaoru said, scaring you a bit.

"K-Kaoru…" you said staring at him. "W-What happened?" you asked shivering.

"You fell off of the runway and Kaoru went after you." Hikaru explained. "I'm glad your okay." He said.

You smiled feebly and stared at Kaoru. "You really went after me?" you asked.

He nodded and suddenly hugged you. "Don't do that ever again, you scared me." He said. His body was warm against yours, which was shivering cold.

"I'm sorry." You said as your mother rushed up to you.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.

"Y-Yea, just a bit cold." You said.

"Blankets!" you mom said as a man handed her a two blankets, She handed one to Kaoru and one to you.

"Thanks mom.." You said wrapping the fluffy blanket around yourself.

"Why don't we all take a break with some coco." Your mom said getting up as Kaoru sat next to you. He wrapped his arms around you, making you warmer.

You stared at him and held his hand. "Are you okay?" you asked as he squeezed your hand.

"Mhmm" he said nodding. "I'm just relieved your okay."

You smiled as your mother handed out cups of coco. You sighed, you knew exactly who tripped you. Hitomi. It was as obvious as anything, but should you tell the others? You looked at everyone, they would for sure make her life a living hell, but you had a hunch that she was the one that knew about you and Kaoru

"Earth to Kira" Hikaru said sitting down on the ground with a cup of coco.

"Hm? Oh, sor-achoo!" you said sneezing.

"Gotta cold?" Hikaru asked.

"Yep." You said sniffling.

"Poor Kira." Kaoru said hugging you snuggly.

"Well I could just hang out at Haruhi's, I'm going to her house tomorrow." You said.

"**We wanna come!" **The twins said.

"Absolutely not." You stated. "Haruhi would kill me."

"Hm," Hikaru said.

"Fine." Kaoru said.

You chuckled and rested your head against Kaoru's shoulder. This sure was one hell of a fashion show.

* * *

Ew, weak ending, sorryyyy haha any who yep I liked that chapter I don't know about you but yeeeaaaa! Sorry again for you know errors and shiz, okay TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
